Diddle
by kimablay90
Summary: This will be where I post one shots. Happy to take prompts as well. Just a fair warning. There are PLENTY of angst shots in here with Chloe being the bad guy. Because I can. If you dont like those, I'd skip this. Absolutely no Jeca.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. So. I haventh given up on my other stories, but I got a little burnt out. So. I've decided to post some one shots until I get my mojo back. This will be where they all go. Ratings will vary but I'm categorizing them in M just to be safe and also I'm a vulgar person, so. Anyways. Here's one for ya. Had this on my mind for a while. Set after the first ICCA win. **

"Aubrey, you can't just ask her if she has a dick. I'm sure it was a joke. Also, I'm pretty sure i would've seen it in the shower." Chloe said as she blocked Aubrey from leaving her room.

The Bellas were celebrating their ICCA win back at Aubrey and Chloe's hotel suite. Chloe's parents sprung for the extra cost since it was her last year. Aubrey was a little drunk and started ranting to Chloe about Beca's dick comment when she first joined the Bellas. Chloe had to drag Aubrey to her room in the suite to keep the rest of the girls from hearing.

"Chloe, why would someone just say that though? 'That's my dick.' Why would she say that?"

"Well. Probably because you were being a huge ass to her and she wanted to fluster you. And considering that she said it months ago and you're still thinking about it, I'd say she succeeded. You're being a bit ridiculous right now. We're supposed to be celebrating, but instead I'm in here trying to keep you from showing your ass."

Aubrey scoffed. "Fine, I won't say anything. Let's go. Drink. Be merry. Blah blah blah. Whatever."

"Wow, you are something else when you drink. I'm not sure if I'm happy I've never been around you drunk before or if I'm very very sad." Chloe chuckled as she let Aubrey pass her and go out the door. She laughed even more when Aubrey huffed and plopped down on the couch when they reached the living room.

"Hey, Cap! Where you been?" Stacie asked as she gracefully sat down next to Aubrey. "And what has you all huffy? I would've bet anything that you'd be super happy right now."

Aubrey huffed and turned towards Stacie. "Does Beca have a dick?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. The music somehow shut off as well (Lilly). Everyone was gaping at Aubrey, including Beca who was turning red in the neck. For some reason her blushes never reach her cheeks. Stacie, after a few awkward seconds and composing herself, barked out a laugh. "What?! Why the hell would you ask me? Wait, no, I get why. But why the hell would you think that?"

Chloe forced out an awkward laugh. "Oh. Ha. Good one, Aubrey. You're a real riot. Woo! Shots!"

Everyone slowly started going back to the party. The music came back on. Stacie was still staring at Aubrey. "Wait. You're serious. You really think Beca has a dick don't you?"

"Well. I mean. No. Well. Yes. I don't know." Aubrey threw her head into the cushion of the couch.

"Ok, can we please stop talking about this?! Please?!" Chloe fumed, tapping her foot in front of Aubrey.

"What is your deal, Chlo? Why are you getting so mad? Beca heard and she's not even mad." Aubrey slurred out.

Stacie shoved another another shot in Aubrey's hand. She was loving this side of her, and honestly, she was kind of curious too as to why Chloe was getting so defensive. She wasn't going to ask, but she'd help Aubrey do it.

"Nothing!" Chloe defended. "I have no deal. I just, well, you're being rude."

Beca walked up to Chloe and grabbed her shoulder. "Chlo, can I talk to you for a minute? Like. Alone."

Chloe nodded and walked to her room with Beca trailing behind her. As soon as Beca was through the threshold, she slammed the door. "What the fuck was that? Why the hell is Aubrey all of a sudden interested in my anatomy?"

Chloe sighed and fell back on her bed. "Literally because of the dick comment you made when she said you had a toner for Jesse."

"What?! Seriously? That was months ago! And also, super dumb. If she can't see that Jesse is like super fucking gay, then I am going to have to start questioning her intelligence."

"And you kissing him didn't-." Chloe's head snapped to look at Beca. "Wait, what? Jesse's gay? But. But you kissed him. Like full on cheesy rom com kissed him."

"Yeah! Because a couple of the trebles are huge homophobes and started suspecting him. Jesus, Chloe, I told you I liked you two fucking weeks ago! At the same time I told you that Jesse was fucking gay! Does seriously no one listen to me? Like ever? When I talk does everyone just hear buzzing sounds?"

Chloe gaped at Beca before snapping out of her daze. "You told me you liked me? When?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No, Beca, I'm pretty sure I'd remember you telling me that you're into me. So I'm quite sure it didn't happen."

"Treble party two weeks ago? We snuck into their basement to hide dead fish? You pulled the fish out with your bare hands and then tried to touch my face. I said 'you're very pretty and I'm super into you, but if you touch me before washing your hands I'll have to rip out those beautiful eyeballs of yours.' Ring any bells? Then you mentioned something about Jesse wouldn't like you touching me and I said 'please, that boy is gayer than both Ellen's combined.' And you said something about me using lesbians to describe a gay man and the banter just continued until we got back to my dorm."

Chloe was laughing hysterically at this point.

"What?! What's so funny, Beale?"

"Seriously Becs? That's your way of telling someone you like them?"

"Seriously? That's what you want to say to me right now?" Beca huffed and turned around to leave.

"Wait, Beca. Just. Just wait." Chloe watched as Beca turned around with her head downcast. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I mean. I get it Chlo, no worries. I just needed some time to lick my wounds, ya know? It's not the first time I've fallen for someone who didn't feel the same way. And I'm sure it won't be the last. I tend to reach way beyond myself." Beca still hasn't looked up. "I get it, but I don't want to lose you as a friend. I mean, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to call those weirdos out there my family. So, let's just go back out there and drink the night away and celebrate our victory."

Beca turned back around and grabbed the door handle. As soon as she went to turn the knob she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screwed her eyes shut as tight as she could to keep the tears away. "Seriously, Chlo. Let's just go."

"No." Chloe spun Beca around and pulled her chin up. "Look at me Beca." She watched as Becas opened her eyes and felt weak at what she saw in them. "I honestly had no idea you were into me. You're pretty terrible at flirting, you know that?" She let a small smile from on her lips as she saw a spark of hope rise in Beca's eyes. She leaned in and ghosted her lips over Beca's. She didn't want to push too far, scared she might run Beca off. Turns out, she didn't have to worry about that. She felt Beca push into her and deepen the kiss. She went weak in the knees when she felt Beca's fingers dig into her hips.

XXXXXX

"They've been in there a while. You think Beca is ok?" Stacie asked as she pulled away from the deep kiss Aubrey had her in.

"Seriously? That's what you're thinking about right now?" Aubrey panted.

"Hey! I'm not all hormones you know!" Stacie huffed. "I'm just going to check on them real quick."

Stacie got up and walked to Chloe's door and stuck her head in. "Hey yo-" Stacie's eyes bugged out of her head. She quickly shut the door and turned back around. When she got back to the couch and plopped down she smiled at Aubrey. "Well. You were wrong. Beca most definitely does NOT have a penis."

"What? How do you know?" A clearly confused Aubrey slurred out.

"Well, Chloe being knuckle deep inside her right now I'd say is a pretty good indication."

Aubrey choked on her drink. After clearing her throat she laughed. "Well. Guess now we know why she was being so defensive. Damn alt girl better not hurt her."

"Oh please, Bre. Beca worships the ground Chloe walks on. If anyone is going to get hurt, it'll be Beca. And then I'll have to hurt Chloe, so let's just hope that doesn't happen. I'm kind of fond of the ginger."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heres another one I wrote a while back. A short little vampire AU. I had though about making it a multi but then I realized I had not plot thought out, but I really like the idea of a vampire Beca so.. here's a one shot lol.**

The cold of night always brought Beca comfort. The chill from the wind sent delightful shivers down her spine as she looked at the bright moon above her through finger like branches. Dark dead trees of winter reaching out over the walking trail, leaving a sense of foreboding in the gut of anyone's stomach stupid enough to walk these paths alone this late at night. Anyone that isn't Beca, of course.

She inhaled deeply, searching for that familiar scent. The scent that would fill her cold veins full of adrenaline. She couldn't risk hunting close to town. The villagers get restless when bodies start piling up.

She walked further into the darkness, waiting for the wind to pick up again. As she neared a fork in the path, that familiar scent hit her. She followed her instincts, as she had for the last millenia, straight to the to the source of her craving. She slowed as she heard leaves rustling just off the path. As she approached she saw a man holding a woman against a tree, hiking up her skirt. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Killing someone in the middle of sex just seemed even more evil than she already was, but then she noticed the man's hand over the woman's mouth. She looked straight into piercing blue eyes that had tears falling from them.

Beca caught the exact moment that the blue eyed woman actually noticed her. Hope seemed to spread across her face and her eyes widened. She heard the woman trying to ask for help through the man's hand. Beca sighed. _Every time someone is in a situation like this, they always think I can save them. It's just ridiculous how many times I've actually came across shit like this. _Beca decided to go ahead and stop this girl from going through even more shit than she was about to put her through.

Beca cleared her throat. "Um. Excuse me."

The man dropped his hand from the woman's mouth and put in on her throat. He spun around to glare at Beca as he choked the poor woman. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone else wants to party too. Hey Red, you down for a threeway?" He asked as he looked back at the woman in his grip.

"Actually." Beca said. "I was hoping I could get my mouth on you. I'm not one for sharing though."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah." _Ok. I'm done playing._

In a flash, the man was thrown into a tree about 10 feet away. The crack that came from it could be heard for miles. Beca heard a sob release from the woman in front of her. The next moment she was in front of the limp body of the man. She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and sunk her fangs into the skin of his neck like it was butter. She felt his jugular slice open and sucked the only piece of heaven she has ever found into her mouth. She felt the blood warming her cold, dead, veins. As the blood slowed, she let the man drop back to the ground. She turned and looked right into those blue eyes again.

The next second, she was kneeling in front of the sobbing, terrified woman. _Well. She's awfully pretty. Even with tears streaks on her cheeks. _"Look. I don't want to get your hopes up. I'm probably going to kill you. But. Since you've already been through some shit tonight, I'll let you try and convince me not to. Why should I not rip your throat out?"

The woman sobbed. "I d-don't know. I. I'm not anybody. I don't know what to say except that I want to live."

The woman's voice sent chills down Beca's spine. She knew she'd crave to hear it again for the next hundred years if she killed her now. "Well then, you have two choices…?"

"Chloe. Chloe Beale." The woman let out in a shaky voice.

"Ok. Then you have two choices, Chloe Beale. You die tonight with my teeth in your throat and then I leave you here to rot. Or. You die tonight with my teeth in your throat, and you wake up tomorrow night looking for a throat of your own to sink your teeth into."

"I. I. I don't want either of those! Why can't You just leave me? I won't tell anyone. I mean why would I? You saved me."

Beca sighed. "That's what they all say. I apologize that you don't like your choices, but that's what they are. I can't take any chances. Pick your poison." Beca stared into those bright blue eyes letting herself feel a sliver of hope that she would choose to be like her. _It'd be nice to have some company for a while. At least until she realizes what a monster I've turned her into and tries to kill me in my sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, so this one is an angst with no happy ending. I've read a ton of fics where everyone puts all the responsibility on Beca's shoulders for telling Chloe how she feels. Well. I went a different way with this one. Sorry in advance. Also, this is AU since I have Stacie i the USO tour as well.**

"Just fucking tell her, Beca! Jesus! You've been pining over her since our freshman year. You've seriously gotta sack up ,dude!" Stacie fumed as she watched Beca sulk. Beca decided not to stay in her hotel room with Chloe, and instead went to Stacie's room.

Beca had watched Chloe kiss Chicago and definitely had to lick her wounds for a bit before being around her best friend again.

Beca snapped her head towards Stacie and glared at her. "Do you really think I'm that much of a coward? Seriously? Do you really think she doesn't know? I have told her. Twice actually."

Stacie furrowed her brows. "What? When?" Disbelief clearly lacing her words.

"Well. First time was my freshman year. After we all sang in the pool after the puke angel incident."

"Huh? But you kissed Jesse. Hell you got with Jesse."

"Yeah. That was because I told her and she shot me down flat. Said she didn't see me that way and that she cared for me as a friend. I was hurt and I was already being accused of messing around with him anyways so I said 'fuck it.' I stayed with him because it was easy. We both knew it wasn't going to last forever. Hell, I'm surprised we made it all through college."

Stacie softened. "Shit. I'm sorry Becs. I didn't know. When was the second time?"

"Um. Before my show tonight actually. I told her not to answer until after. I told her I needed to be able to make it through the show with just a little bit of hope. Then. Well. I found her with Chicago. I have my answer. Message received."

Stacie sat on the bed and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. "It's kind of fucked up if you ask me."

"What is?" Beca asked with her brows furrowed.

"Well. The way she acts around you. We all thought she liked you. She flirts with you constantly. Fat Amy told me about how Chloe insisted on Amy taking the bed in your apartment. I even heard what she said to you at the retreat. About experimenting. That was such an obvious come on. I thought you were just too stunted to tell her. But. The fact that she knows you're into her, and knows that she doesn't feel the same, and still flirts with you. Is seriously messed up."

"Trust me. I know." Beca puts her head in her hands and starts to cry.

"So. Then why do you stay, Beca? Why put yourself through that?"

Beca chuckled humorlessly. "Because I love her. I have woven my life around her. I moved with her to New York. I was supposed to be in LA. But when she said she was going to New York, I didn't even hesitate to follow her. I'd drop everything for her. But. I've been wasting so much time. The fucked up part is that I can't even blame her for it. I did this to myself. She told me how she felt, I just told myself that I didn't care. As long as I had her in my life, I would be happy. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I honestly don't think I can do it anymore. Maybe this Khaled thing is what I need. Just up and go. Get out of there before she can change my mind again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"This isn't my first epiphany, Stace. I've tried to leave before. Tried to walk away. But then she does something that keeps me in place. Gives me a little bit of hope that maybe she's just scared. I let her fool me every time. It's a vicious fucking cycle." Beca plops back onto the bed with her eyes closed.

Stacie was in shock. Beca wasn't the coward everyone thought she was about this whole Chloe thing. Hell, even Aubrey thought that Chloe liked Beca and that Beca was too dumb to see it or too scared to make the move. "Maybe you should just leave from here. Don't give her the opportunity to convince you to stay. Just leave tonight, before everyone else. Get back to your apartment and grab your shit and go. I'm sure that Theo guy could help you with arrangements considering you're a signed artist now."

"Stace. I haven't actually made any money. Like. I'm still broke"

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Stacie sighed. As Stacie was about to pull Beca into a hug, there was a knock on her door. Stacie pulled the door open and glared at the woman in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Whoa!" Chloe put her hands up in defense. "What's with the hostility, Stace? I was just wondering if you've seen Beca? I haven't seen her since the performance and she's not in our room."

Stacie panicked a little. She wasn't sure if she should lie or not. Before she had to choose, Beca spoke up.

"Yeah, Chlo, I'm here."

Chloe perked up and pushed passed Stacie. Stacie scoffed at her and slammed the door. She glared at the red head as Chloe pulled Beca in to a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Becs! You were awesome." Chloe pecked Beca on the cheek.

"Please don't do that." Beca said as she pulled away from Chloe and stood up. She was trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Do what?" Chloe asked. Stacie was astounded by how the confusion on Chloe's face looked real.

"Don't come in here and pretend like you aren't about to rip my heart out." Beca whispered as she stared at the wall in front of her. She couldn't look at Chloe. She didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. Chloe was the one person Beca loved most. It was like a sick joke. Beca closed herself off intentionally from people. It was easier that way. If she didn't care then she couldn't be hurt. As fate would have it, the one person she had no choice in falling for was the one person who couldn't love her back. Not how she wanted her to anyway.

Chloe sighed. "Beca, can we please not do this now? I just wanted to congratulate you on tonight. I thought you were over this. It's been years. I thought we were friends."

Stacie had been standing by. It was like both girls had forgotten she was there, but she couldn't just stand by anymore. She scoffed. "Ok. I have to say something. This is fucking ridiculous."

"Stace, don't. I appreciate it. Really, I do, but I can handle it." Beca said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. This is seriously fucked up."

"What's fucked up?" Chloe asked looking between both girls. "What am I missing?"

Stacie took a step towards Chloe with her fists clenched but Beca got in front of her and held her back.

"Don't Stacie, you know you'll regret it. Just." Beca finally turned and looked at Chloe. "Could you leave? Please?"

Chloe scoffed. "Are you serious right now?" Beca nodded and Chloe huffed and shot up from the bed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Beca turned back to Stacie. "Could you help me? I don't want to go back to my room and get my stuff. I know she'll be waiting for me there. Could you get it for me. I'm going to change my flight to tonight and leave after I talk to Khaled. Maybe they can give me an advance or something. I'm not actually sure where they will want me to live, but no matter what I can't stay in that apartment."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah. Want me to tell the girls anything? Chloe?"

"Yeah. Um. I don't want you to tell them everything I told you. I don't want the girls grilling Chloe. Let the girls know that I'm fine and that I don't want to talk about it. Let them know that I am so thankful that they got up on stage with me tonight and I'll reach out to them soon. As for Chloe. I don't have anything left to say that I haven't said before. Maybe, if she asks, just explain to her that I can't get over her if I'm always around her. Let her know that I don't hate her, I just can't be there for her anymore."

Stacie sighed. Even after everything, Beca was still trying to protect Chloe. "You, Beca Mitchell, are far more chivalrous than I ever imagined. I'll let them know." Stacie pulled Beca into a hug, got Beca's room key from her, and left.

Beca sighed and plopped back down on the bed, pulling out her phone to call Theo.

XXXXXX

Stacie finally got to Beca and Chloe's room, and sure enough Chloe was standing there staring out the hotel window. Stacie rolled her eyes and let the door shut.

"Becs I-" Chloe turned around and realized it was Stacie. "Oh. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Getting Beca's things for her."

"And why does Beca need her things?" Chloe asked as she watched Stacie packing up what little Beca had gotten out of her suitcases.

"Because she's leaving."

"What do you mean she's leaving. We aren't scheduled to head back for three more days."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Chloe? Do you really expect her to stick around?"

"What? Because I won't let her into my pants? She's my best friend. She's just going to leave because I don't want to sleep with her?"

Stacie scoffed and stared Chloe down. "You seriously need to get over yourself. I don't know what your deal is, but you know damn well that Beca is in love with you. It is so much more than just sex to her. She doesn't want your body. She wants your heart and soul. She wants to cherish and protect them. But as you said. She is your best friend, so she has respected you and has stuck by you even when it kills her. But you, Chloe Beale, have not been her best friend. You've known this whole time that she's into you and that you didn't return those feelings. And that is fine. But what's not fine is you continuously flirting with her."

Chloe scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not flirt with her."

Stacie laughed. "Oh my god, you have got to be shiting me. All you've done since meeting that girl is flirt with her. You touch her constantly, you hug her all the fucking time, you hold her hand, you kiss her cheek, you wink at her and make sexual innuendos to her. Like what the fuck do you think flirting is?"

"I-" Chloe was about to deny it. Say it was just her personality, but she knew it wasn't true. Hell, not that long ago she had grabbed Beca's boobs. "Ugh." Chloe plopped down on her bed. "Fine. Yes. I flirt with Beca."

"But why? Why flirt with her when you know that she's into you and that you're not into her? You're stringing her along and you know it! I really don't understand. It's not like you don't like girls. We all know you've hooked up with plenty. And it's not like Beca isn't attractive, because hello, have you seen her?"

"Because she makes me feel good!" Chloe screamed.

"And there it is. I fucking knew it!" Stacie was fuming. Chloe has been using Beca as her own personal ego boost.

"I love her, okay? Just not the way she wants me to. And I know it's wrong. I know I've been a bitch. But I can't stop myself. Every time I feel her pulling away, I have to find a way to bring her back. It's like a fucking drug. Someone constantly there making you feel loved. Making you feel beautiful. Making you feel important. How do you let that go? I know I'm selfish, but I crave her, Stace. Just not the way she wants me to. And I wish I did. God, I wish I did. It would make everything so much better. I could finally make my best friend happy. I could do for her what she does for me. I even almost gave in once. Just said fuck it. But I couldn't do it. I knew I didn't feel the way she felt for me, and I knew it'd end in an even bigger heartbreak. That's why I went to New York. To try and distance myself. But the moment she said she was going too, I caved. I sucked her back in and kept her all for myself." Chloe sobbed.

_You can't choose who to love. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know some of you are wanting more of certain stories, but here's the thing. Without knowing where I want to take the story, it's hard to keep writing them. I you want to me to make them full blown fics, I would have to collaborate on them. I tend to get lost in my head and side tracked and I can ramble or make no sense at all. If that is something you want, feel free to PM me.****** Also feel free to PM or review with prompt ideas.****** This chapter is a prompt.**

**Prompt: Beca & Chloe have dinner at a seafood restaurant and Chloe develops an allergic reaction to some bad clams.**

**So. Let's see if I'm any good at taking prompts. I've decided to make this AU so this will not be in Barden. On with the show.**

Chloe was sick of it. She had been flirting with Beca for a month. A whole damn month of touching the DJ's arm, batting her eyelashes, winking, saying 'hey beautiful' every time the DJ walked into the club. Chloe was getting nowhere.

The tiny DJ started at the club, that Chloe is a bartender at, a month ago. The club was a big hit in LA and went through DJ's like a stripper goes through thongs. It took 2.2 seconds for Chloe to admit to herself that she was attracted to the new talent. Then she heard her mix and that sealed the deal. (Apparently for the club as well since they gave Beca a permanent spot and she worked whenever she wanted.) Chloe was hooked. Beca was a sarcastic little shit and could give the devil a run for his money when it comes to banter. It was extremely attractive to the redhead. Add on top of it Beca's looks and Chloe was practically creaming herself.

None of that mattered though, because the DJ wasn't taking the bait. She would never flirt back. They would talk for hours. They hung out almost all the time. Chloe spent countless hours listening to Beca's mixes for her. Yet the DJ showed no interest. The only thing that gave Chloe hope is that one: the DJ was single and never took anyone home, and two: she never brushed Chloe off or pushed her away. She seemed to welcome the flirtation, just never responded or initiated it herself.

So Chloe decided she need to know once and for all whether or not Beca was even attracted to her. They were in Beca's living room relaxing on the couch watching Netflix. Chloe was laying across the couch with her head on Beca's lap. Beca had her legs propped up on her coffee table.

Chloe pulled her eyes away from the TV and looked up at Beca. "Hey, Becs?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look away from the screen.

"Would you date me?" Chloe felt the DJ stiffen and was about to freak out and take it back before she even let Beca answer. But then Beca softened and spoke up.

"Of course I would." Beca then met the redhead's eyes. "Who wouldn't, Chlo? Have you met you?"

Chloe wanted to roll her eyes. She really did. Beca thought she was asking if she was good enough to date. Like Chloe was asking her friend for reassurance. It finally clicked in Chloe's head. She finally figured out the problem. Beca really had no idea that Chloe was into her. Chloe decided that she was going to lay it all out. Just go for it.

"No, Becs. That's not what I mean." Chloe sat up and turned so she was facing Beca again. "Will you date me? Like, us go on a date, kiss at the end of the night, and then repeat it over and over again until we finally decide to make it official and I can call you my girlfriend."

"Oh." The DJ stared blankly at Chloe until a look of realization flashed across her face. Like she was putting together a great puzzle. "Oh!" Beca chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Yeah, we can do that, Chlo."

Chloe's eyes bulged. She honestly wasn't expecting Beca to say yes. "Wait. Really? Like for real?"

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, really. When are you wanting to go on this date?"

"Oh. Um. How about tonight?"

"Tonight it is then. Go home, Chlo. Get dressed and I'll pick you up at 7. We can go wherever you want." Beca stood and pulled Chloe up. "I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXX

Chloe never expected Beca to say yes, so Chloe never actually planned on where to take Beca on a date. That is how she found herself in this weird hipster seafood restaurant. She found it on Yelp and the reviews looked promising so she figured 'why not?' The problem? She's not a hipster, and neither is Beca, so neither of them can really read the damn menu. Of course Chloe being Chloe, she doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of the someone she's ridiculously attracted to, so she just orders the first thing that she can pronounce some what decently.

Beca on the other hand looks at the waiter and says "Honestly dude, I have no idea what any of this shit is. Just bring me some fried fish, fries, and whatever draft beer you have." The waiter rolls his eyes at her but Chloe was genuinely impressed. Most people would've done what she did. Order whatever and then if it was terrible, just pretend they weren't that hungry. You can always snack at home after the date.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe finds that her conversation with Beca about Buffy is being interrupted by their rude waiter and their food.

"So Red, what the hell are you eating?"

"Honestly?" Chloe chuckled as she took another spoonful of the weird looking, but actually tasty, soup. "I have no idea. But it's pretty good."

Beca looked at the menu that the waiter had left on the table. "What'd you order again?"

Chloe pointed to her order and went to put another spoonful in her mouth. Just as the spoon touched her lips, Beca smacked it out of her hands and the spoon went flying. Chloe sat in shock for a moment, staring at her now empty hand. "What the hell, Beca?!" Chloe was now mad. Like really mad. She never pegged the brunette to be violent so this was just a shock. She had no idea what she even did to deserve (not that anyone deserved it) this kind of treatment.

"Dude. You ordered the 'geoduck boil'."

"Yeah! So? What are you against me eating duck or something?" Chloe asked as she stood from her chair so fast that it flipped over. She would not be treated like this. Her momma taught her better than that.

"Dude, no! What?" Beca stood up too. "A few weeks ago you said you were allergic to clams."

Chloe furrowed her brows and calmed a little. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Dude. Geoduck is a clam. You basically ordered clam chowder."

Chloe scoffed. "Beca, That wasn't clam. Trust me I feel fine."

Chloe watched as Beca's eyes widened. "Chlo do you have an epi pen?"

"Um. Yeah. Wait. No. Shoot. It's in my other purse. But seriously, Beca, I'm fine. That wasn't clam." Chloe watched as Beca's face paled and her eyes widened some more. "What? Seriously, Beca, you're freaking me out."

"Chlo, I think we should get you to a hospital." Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her out of the restaurant. Chloe protesting the whole way. Finally Beca got Chloe in her car and sped off to the nearest hospital.

When they arrived, Chloe finally spoke up. "Seriously, Beca, I'm fine. I don't know how many times I ha-" Chloe stopped and furrowed her brows. "Why do I sound so funny?" Chloe whipped the visor mirror down and looked at herself. Her face was pink. Like literally pink. And kind of puffy. But that's not what caught her attention the most. No. That would be way too easy. Her lips had swelled to three times their normal size. She hadn't even noticed. She was too busy fuming at Beca. Chloe snapped back from her thoughts when she felt herself being pulled from the car by an unexpectedly strong brunette. Chloe didn't fight it this time. She knew what was happening.

Once they got inside, Chloe found herself being separated from the DJ and pulled into a curtained off area of the ER. Doctors asking for so many cc's of epinephrine and yada yada yada. Chloe honestly wasn't paying that much attention. She knew she'd be ok. Luckily she didn't eat that much and Beca had rushed her here in no time. She was more worried about the way she acted towards Beca. And also the way that Beca had saw her all nasty and swollen.

Chloe's not normally so superficial. But it's really hard not to cry when you finally got to go out on a date with a huge crush and they end up seeing you look like a puffer fish. Not exactly how one expects a first date to go.

XXXX

A few hours later, the doctors deemed her fit for release but that if any more symptoms occur, to return immediately. She knew the drill. Make sure someone watches her for the next few days. Yada yada yada. As she exited back into the waiting area to get her release papers, she saw Beca passed out in one of the chairs. She smiled to herself. She had thought that the DJ left and was about to call her room mate, Aubrey, to come pick her up from her disastrous date. She quietly sat down next to the sleeping beauty and shook her shoulder. "Hey you."

Beca slowly opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, beautiful. Sorry. They wouldn't let me go back with you."

Chloe chuckled. "No need to apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing. I wouldn't listen to you."

"No, hey, it's cool. I should've told you what I was seeing happening to your face. I just kinda freaked. I'm not very smooth under pressure."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, you got me here in one piece and you stuck around even when you didn't have to. I'd say you're plenty smooth under pressure." Chloe added a wink for good measure. "How about you take me home and we finish this date with that kiss I was talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! So just want to say thanks to nweeks3. I honestly wasn't sure about that prompt. I actually hate seafood and don't have any allergies so I had to do some quick research and hope I didn't screw it up lol. Here's another one of your prompts.****** I will write the 3rd one as soon as I can, but I unfortunately do not do this for a living so I must go to work tomorrow lol.****** This one is going to get sexual. Fair warning. A guest asked for more sex, so who am I to deny?**

**Prompt: Beca & Chloe get locked inside a mall on Christmas Eve and you can decide what to do from there.**

**So this one is going to be in Beca's sophomore year. Jeca never happened. Why? Because it's my world and what I say goes lol.**

"Chlo, come on! Seriously?! You said you needed to get a gift for Stacie, not yourself. Couldn't you find more underwear after Christmas!"

Chloe had roped a reluctant Beca into last minute Christmas shopping with her. She bribed her best friend with tacos and really, Beca never says no to tacos.

"Oh jeez. Chill, Beca. We still have 30 minutes before the mall closes and this one was seriously too cute to resist. Oh. And by the way. You so lost some friend points by calling Victoria's Secret 'underwear'. You are such a boy."

The next thing Beca knows, she's being pulled into the dressing room with an almost naked Chloe. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Chloe noticed Beca's red neck and how her eyes were lingering on her stomach. "Why's that Ms. Mitchell? Can't handle the heat?" Chloe loved teasing the tiny brunette. She was really easy to fluster. "But seriously. What do you think? I'm not sure if this is a good color for me."

And cue word vomit. "It looks great on you Chlo, but it'd look a hell of a lot better on my floor." precisely 0.03 seconds later Beca's eyes almost fell out of their sockets and her hand flew to her mouth. Beca's stared straight into Chloe's as she spoke through her hand. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. That just came out. That was so crude."

You see. Beca fought herself a lot. She was like super gay. But also a feminist. So she was constantly fighting an internal battle. She didn't like objectifying other women. It just felt hypocritical. But apparently having a half naked Chloe Beale in front of her was her undoing. Her mind often went to very nasty places when Chloe would fluster her, and so she often just kept her mouth shut. Chloe's 'advances' were so very obviously innocent. She was just playing around, so Beca didn't want to make her uncomfortable by being overly sexual with her.

"My god, Beca. That's probably the smoothest thing you've ever said to me. Who knew you had that in you?"

Beca finally noticed the flustered cheeks of Chloe. She also saw her pupils slightly dilated. Something just finally snapped. "I tend to hold my tongue when I'm around you. But I'll show you what all my tongue can do if you want me to."

Chloe's knees weakened and she wobbled a bit as she let out a whimper and squeezed her thighs together.

Beca swooped in and pulled her close by gripping her waist with willing hands. She put her lips as close to Chloe's ear as she could without actually touching it, thankful that the redhead had her hair up. "Is that what you want, Beale?" Beca slowly ran her hands up her friend's side until her fingers were ghosting over her rib cage. "Do you want me to fuck you right here? Right now?" Beca ran her tongue up Chloe's neck, then pulled her earlobe into her mouth as Chloe let out another whimper.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in closer, but Beca wasn't having it. She pulled back slightly and gripped Chloe's chin with her thumb and forefinger and forced the redhead to look her in the eye. Beca noticed that the normally ice blue eyes were now practically black. Beca growled. "Say it, Beale. Say it or I walk away."

Chloe moaned. "God, I want you so fucking bad."

Beca felt herself grown even wetter at hearing Chloe curse. She pulled the slightly taller girl into a searing kiss. There was no hesitation on either girl's part. Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth and moaned when the redhead started sucking on it. Chloe pulled back and panted. "Show me what that tongue can do, Mitchell."

Beca smirked and winked at the redhead as she slid her hands back down and hooked her thumbs into the taller girl's panties. She slowly went to her knees, taking the panties down as she went, trailing hot wet kisses down Chloe's stomach.

Chloe removed her own bra as it was getting harder to breath, not that taking it off helped with that, but Beca appreciated the view nonetheless. Before Chloe had the chance to appreciate seeing Beca on her knees for her, she felt Beca's tongue run the length of her folds. Her knees went weak as her head flew back and she let out an unrestrained moan. Luckily there was a bench right behind her that she fell on to.

Beca didn't give Chloe a chance to collect herself before she threw Chloe's legs back open and devoured her some more. She threw Chloe's right leg over her shoulder as she drove her tongue as deep into her core as she could.

Chloe's scent was intoxicating. Beca was hooked. She knew she would crave her again and again, but she didn't want to analyze that right now. Right now she wanted to enjoy the taste of her friend while listening to said friend moan her name. She didn't even question why no one was banging on the dressing room door. Chloe was by no means being quiet. As she felt Chloe tighten around her tongue, she withdrew and circled her clit with the tip of her tongue before the redhead could protest. She felt Chloe's legs shake and decided to give the girl what she wanted. She slammed three fingers deep into Chloe's core and rubbed her G spot viciously as she sucked on her clit.

Chloe was in heaven. Her hands were tangled in brunette hair and her screams we filling the small room. "Oh fuck! Oh, God, Beca! Right there! Don't fucking stop!"

As if Beca would ever stop? Beca felt the redhead go stiff and her scream pierce her ears. She helped the redhead ride out her orgasm. She trailed kisses back up her body until she reached panting lips. She forced her tongue back into Chloe's mouth, and Chloe moaned at the taste of herself.

Beca pulled back when oxygen became a necessity. "How about you get dressed and we take this back to your room?"

Chloe laughed and Beca cursed herself. Chloe never said she wanted to continue. She really needed to not be so presumptuous. Chloe must've noticed the weary look on Beca's face because she quickly started talking. "Beca, I don't think I can walk, let alone get dressed."

"Well, you're going to have to princess. The mall is going to close any minute now."

Once Chloe was dressed and able to stand on her own again, they headed out of the room. And it was noticeably darker. "Fuck." Beca mumbled. "We are so fucking screwed, Chlo. We're locked in."

"Well. At least we have the whole mall to ourselves." Chloe smiled mischievously at the tiny DJ.

"Chloe. This isn't a movie. One: the stores lock individually. We are literally locked inside of Victoria's Secret. And two: even if we could access the rest of the mall, there are still cameras everywhere. We couldn't actually do anything."

"Oh, shit, you're right." Chloe said as she pushed on the glass doors to exit the store. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"We need to call the police. We can't just wait it out. There won't be anyone coming in the morning. The mall will be closed." Beca was pacing. She had officially reverted back to anxious Beca. All suave now gone.

Chloe placed her hands on the younger girls shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. "Becs, calm down. This was an honest mistake. It's not like we stole anything. Obviously the workers here didn't do their damn job and make sure the store was clear before closing up shop."

Beca smirked "I'm kind of glad they didn't."

"Kind of?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah. Kind of. I can't say that I'm happy about being locked in, but I'm definitely glad I got to find out what you taste like." And suave Beca is back.

Chloe whimpered again. "How about we go back in there and I return the favor before we call the cops." She husked against the DJ's lips.

"As much as I would love to Chlo. I am sure there are cameras in here. And while we may be able to explain not noticing while we were in the changing room, we definitely won't be able to explain going back in there before calling the cops."

"Ugh." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I hate that you're right."

XXXX

"And that is why you had to pick us up from the police station and bring us back to the mall to get my car." Beca explained to Stacie as they all stood in the mall parking lot at 11:30 at night on Christmas Eve.

Stacie laughed wholeheartedly. She gave Beca a high five. "Of course it is."

"Wait." Chloe interjected. "Why does this not surprise you. Like, ok, I get that I'm here and not refuting the story, but you seem to have no problem believing that Beca initiated everything. Like I know she gets a little frisky when she's drunk, but she's perfectly sober."

"Oh, um." Beca cleared her throat. "Well."

"How is it that you are this awkward but then when it comes to sex you're like Casanova?" Stacie asked while quirking an eyebrow at Beca. She turned back to Chloe. "Beca and I have hooked up a few times. I know exactly how freaky she can get when flustered." Throwing sultry wink towards Beca was how Stacie decided to end that sentence.

"Wait, what?!" Chloe screeched.

"And that's my cue. Catch you pitches back at the house." Stacie got back her car and left in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys. So. I needed something angsty in my life. So sorry. This was actually kind of hard to write. Ah. It is short but I believe I got my point across. It was breaking my heart writing it. So it did it's job.**

Beca sat in her living room on the couch, sipping whiskey. It was two in the morning and there was no way she could go back to sleep. Not after what she's heard.

_I knew I wasn't enough for her. I don't know why I tried to convince myself that I was. She's always going to miss her. Always going to want her. _

Beca sipped on her drink, lost in her thoughts. She was so deep in her head that she didn't hear the woman walking behind her. She was pulled out of her daze when she felt two hands slide over her shoulders from behind. They continued their journey until they were clasped together over her chest.

Beca closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could feel the other woman's breath on her ear.

"Baby, come to bed." The other woman purred. "I need you." she trailed her tongue over the shell of Beca's ear and smirked when she felt the DJ shiver.

_You don't need me. You need her. I'm just the one that's here. I'm what's convenient not what you want. _Beca pulled away as the tears stung the backs of her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of her. "Not now, Chlo. I'm not in the mood. Go back to bed."

Beca saw Chloe's brow furrow. She didn't want to be looking at her when she asked the inevitable, so she turned and grabbed the bottle off the table to refill her glass.

"What's wrong, babe? You're always in the mood." Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, well, right now I'm not." Beca snapped.

"Whoa!" Chloe threw her hands up in defense. "What was that for?"

_Might as well get this over with. God, how am I supposed to let you go? _Beca looked into Chloe's eyes as the redhead circled the couch and sat next to her. _You're all I've wanted for so long. How am I just supposed to stop loving you? _"You talk in your sleep you know."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay?"

_Just buck up, Beca! Just get it over with. _"You seemed to be having a pretty good dream."

She saw the clarity come to Chloe's eyes. "Oh yeah? It's kind of hard not to dream about you. The things you do to my body." Chloe pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and ran her finger down Beca's arm.

"You said her name, Chlo." The finger stilled on her arm. "You don't have to lie. I know it wasn't me starring in your dream." _I wasn't the one that got you worked up. The one that made you come in here and purr in my ear. _

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. "Beca, I-"

Beca put her hand over Chloe's mouth to stop her. She saw the tears in her eyes. She hated when Chloe cried. "I'm not even mad, Chlo. I get it. I tried to tell myself from the beginning that I wasn't second choice. There for a little bit I almost succeeded, but I've known since this started that I was. I just tried to shut that part out."

Chloe's lip trembled. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I really do love you, Beca. I never lied about that."

Beca smiled sadly at Chloe. "I know, Chlo. That's why it was so easy to forget that it was never me." _I just wish it was. _

"She doesn't want me, Beca. You know that. You know it'll never happen. So please don't throw this away. Please don't leave me. We're happy. Don't throw that away."

Beca sighed and closed her eyes. Even though she knew this was the right thing to do, it didn't make it any easier. It didn't take the ache from her heart or the sting from her eyes. "I don't want to be someone's second choice anymore, Chloe."

Chloe sobbed as tears rushed down her face. "Beca, please!"

Beca chuckled humorlessly. "How can you ask me to stay, Chloe? I know you're not selfish. I know you're not that person."

"Selfish? Beca, I love you. Why wouldn't I want you to stay with me?" Chloe scoffed.

Beca rubbed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Chloe, I literally heard you moan Aubrey's name in your sleep. And then you came out here and tried to get me into bed because you dreamt about her. How can you not see how fucked up that is? How can you not see how that would hurt me?" _Why am I not enough? Why is it her? _

"So I'm being punished because of a dream? Seriously? I can't help what I dream about, Beca." Chloe was getting angry, Beca was just getting sadder watching it happen.

"No, Chlo. You're not being punished because of a dream. I would never want to hurt you."

"Well you are!" Chloe jumped up and screamed. "You are hurting me, Beca! You're just going to leave me behind? Is that it? I can't have her, Beca! She chose Stacie! And now you're choosing literally anything else over me! Why am I not enough!"

Chloe was pushing Beca's shoulders as she screamed. She started pounding the sides of her fists into Beca's chest when she stood up.

Beca let her hit her chest a few times before she grabbed her wrists and pulled Chloe to her. The redhead struggled to get out of her grip, but her strength was gone due to the sobs wrecking through her body. Beca just pulled her in tighter and dropped back down on the couch as Chloe's tears soaked her shirt.

"You are enough. You've always been it for me. But I can't lay in bed at night and listen to you call out someone else's name. I can't take it. My heart can't take that pain, Chlo. It belongs to you. It always has. But my soul yearns for your heart as well. And I just don't have it. Not like you have mine. I don't want to end up dead inside. If I give you all of me, but you don't give me all of you, that leaves me empty. That leaves me hollow. And I would eventually bring you down with me, and I couldn't handle that. This may hurt now, but you won't lose your spark over it. You would if you stayed with me. You need to find someone that you can give your heart to. Aubrey may have it right now, but I know that you'll find someone that will take it from her and protect it. I thought I could be that person. I thought eventually you'd give it to me, but you can't help who you fall for. I'm sorry I'm not enough." _I wish I was. God, I wish I was. I'd cherish you forever. You have all of me. I wish it was enough._

Chloe sobbed and her body shook in Beca's arms. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I'm so so sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys. Been a minute eh? Sorry bout that. Life, ya know? So. Here's another one shot for ya. If you're a fan of closure and perfect endings. Don't read this lol. I wrote this one a bit different. Let me know if you like the style. I'm sure there are mistakes so I do apologize. And just so you know, no I do not hate Chloe. I have just seen a lot where Beca is the bad guy so I try and write the other way around. Well. On with the show. **

**Beca POV**

I know I'm being used. I'm not an idiot. I know I'm being played. I can't Help but answer the door every time she knocks. It's exhausting, honestly.

She told me she didn't want to be tied down. And that was fine. I get it. I was okay with that. Then Chloe started dating Tom. I was pissed. She didn't knock on my door at two in the morning anymore. She didn't text or call. She just dropped me. So I said fuck it. I went out. I got drunk and made out with a chick in the middle of the dance floor of the sleaziest club I could find.

It was fine though. I took the chick home with me. We had fun. She was hot and we were both single so, well, shit happened. Apparently though, Chloe was at said club with Tom. She saw. Apparently, because she showed up at my door the next morning. Club chick answered the door for me, I wasn't exactly dressed to do so, and she was on the way out anyways.

Not that I knew Chloe showed up. Not until she barged into my shower and threw me against the tiled wall. She was fully dressed, and really pissed. You ever seen a smoking hot redhead drenched in your shower while wearing her yoga outfit? Yeah I hadn't either not until then.

She didn't say anything. She just shoved her tongue down my throat and righted her hands around my neck. I didn't question it. I know I should have. I knew she was with Tom. But I mean, when someone as sexy as Chloe is fucking you senseless against your shower wall, you just don't question it.

And I don't mean to say that club chick wasn't good, she was. IIt's just that your first time with someone usually isn't mind blowing. You just don't know each other's bodies that well. But Chloe knows my body, like I know hers. She knows wear to bite and where to suck. She knows how to make me beg.

After she was done with me, she stripped down. I thought she wanted me to return the favor. No. She stripped down, dried off, pulled clothes out of her purse and threw them on, then walked out my door.

Needless to say, I was pissed all over again. She didn't utter one fucking word to me. I was her play thing all over again. So. When she came back two weeks later saying she broke up with Tom? I slammed the door in her face.

She called. She sent multiple texts. She even had Stacie come over and beg. Of course, Stacie had no clue as to why I wasn't talking to Chloe, or why Chloe wanted so desperately to talk to me anyways. So Stacie just bitched me out for ignoring the nicest, bubbliest, friendliest person in the world. I rolled my eyes of course. I mean, what am I supposed to say? "Sorry, Stace. I just don't Feel like being Chloe Beale's bitch anymore." I think not.

So after Stacie ran out of breath and finally left. I sent Chloe a text telling her to leave me the fuck alone. And you know what this bitch did? She sent me a picture. The most enticingly sinful fucking picture. I could tell it was taken from above. I saw the tiniest bit of those blue eyes. The pout of her lips. Her breasts had the perfect amount of cleavage sticking out of her black lace bra. Those toned abs. And a hand disappearing into a matching black lace thong. The caption said 'You do it better.'

What the fuck was I supposed to do with that? It had been two weeks since I slammed the door in her face. Which meant four weeks since the shower incident. Four long, dry, weeks. So. She came over. And then she came over and over again.

We talked this time. After of course. I told her that she made me feel cheap and gross when she did what she did. She apologized profusely. I told her I wanted her. In every way imaginable. She said she couldn't because she couldn't come out. Her parents would disown her and she needed to get through college, and she still had 4 years of grad school left. She didn't want me to have to suffer for it. I told her it didn't matter. That I could wait for her. That I would hide in the closet with her. She, of course, said no. She refused, to be more precise.

I asked her if she sleeps with the guys she dates. She said of course. She said she's bi so there's every chance she'll fall in love with a guy anyways.

I figured out that that was why she wouldn't date me. Not because she was sleeping with other people. No. She just wanted to fall in love with a nice guy. End up in the suburbs with a white picket fence with 2.5 kids. She wanted that movie ending. And I just wasn't a part of that. I was only a kid and just finished my freshman year of college. She didn't say that exactly. Not in no many words. But I've come to read between the lines pretty well. And it broke my fucking heart.

She asked if she could see me again since she was single. I caved. I knew I was supposed to say no. I knew I was doing this to myself. Like I said, I'm not an idiot. I just couldn't resist her.

We hooked up for a while after that. Most of the summer and into the following school year. When I started my sophomore year, her and Aubrey were both still at Barden for their graduate degrees, so they often joined us on our weekend excursions. It was torture. Her in bikinis, yoga pants, fuck, even sweats. It was like she was trying to see how far she could push me before I'd drag her off to a bathroom or closet. Which. In hindsight, that's probably exactly what she was doing.

It was close to December break when she stopped coming over, again. I give her props though, because this time she still tried to be my friend. I figured she was probably seeing some guy again. I decided I wouldn't let it bother me. Just go with the flow. We still went to coffee randomly. She still talked my ear off. It was good, until winter break actually arrived.

It was the last day of classes and I was in a hurry to make it my psychology class. Not because I actually gave a shit about psychology, but because I heard our teacher could beatbox and he promised to show the class today. I wasn't about to miss that.

I passed the local coffee shop on my way, something red caught my eye and stopped me in my tracks. Chloe walked in with a blonde chick I had never seen. She looked very prissy and proper. The exact opposite of me.

I could feel anger boiling inside, but I told myself to calm down, it's probably nothing. A girl like Chloe Beale has tons of friends. Most of which I have never met I'm sure. The blonde chick pulled Chloe close as they sat in a booth together. Really? I mean. Who sits on the same side of a booth while it's only the two of you? Whatever. Not the point. Point is, they begin to fucking makeout in the middle of the coffee shop! Now I don't Know about anyone else, but if it were me and I didn't want anyone knowing I was into chicks, I damn sure wouldn't be making out with one in the middle of a coffee shop!

I kind of snapped. Ok. Not kind of. I really snapped.

**3rd person POV**

Beca's eyes would've been red if this were a cartoon. She stalked into the coffee shop. To strangers, it would look as if she was perfectly fine. To the people who know Beca? She looked like she was about to murder someone.

The bell chimes above her as she swung the door open. The girls in the booth didn't bother to glance up. Beca strode over to the booth.

"Hey Chloe!" Beca said in a very preppy, over the top voice.

Chloe's head whipped to Beca so fast she almost got whiplash. Shock crossed Chloe's face. "Oh. Hey, Becs" she said nervously. "What are you doing here? Thought you were heading out yesterday."

"Oh. Change of plans." Beca smiled oh so sweetly. "Oh, hi! I'm Beca! You are?" Beca reached over Chloe, cleavage right in her face as she shook the blondes hand.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. Chloe's girlfriend. I'm assuming you two are friends?"

Chloe's face drained of color as she watched Beca flash Brooke an evil grin.

"Oh. No. We're not friends at all. In fact, I just came to tell her that as captain of the Bellas, I am no longer allowing any stragglers on our outings. We use the money that we raise to pay for those. So ya know, kinda not fair for us to have to do all the fundraising and then have people tag along." Beca smiled.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Oh. Almost forgot!" Beca looked back at Chloe. "I need to see your phone."

Chloe almost refused, but she saw the glint in Beca's eye and didn't want to test it. Not in public.

Brooke watched on in confusion as Chloe handed over her phone to a girl who clearly doesn't like her.

Beca stood next to the booth as she unlocked Chloe's phone.

"Wait. So you two aren't friends yet she knows your passcode? And I don't?" Brooke sounded even more confused.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. For someone as egotistical as Chloe, it's easy to guess. Just remember, everything is about her." Beca spoke, but didn't look up from the phone.

Chloe was getting red in the face and clenching her fist. It was easy to see that she was trying really hard not to blow up on Beca.

"Ok. Clearly I'm missing something." Brooke went to snatch the phone from Beca, but Beca was quicker and stepped out of her reach.

"Nope. Not missing anything Brittany. Just deleting some shit off her phone."

"It's Brooke." Chloe and Brooke said at the same time.

"Oh lovely." Beca looked up and tossed the phone back on the table. "You two are in sync." She happily noted that it landed in some of the jello from Chloe's donut. Beca smirked as she looked Chloe in the eye. "Later bitches." Beca walked out of the shop with a little extra sway in her hips.

**Beca POV**

After I left the shop. I skipped class. Fuck beatboxing professors. I went back to my room as fast as I could.

Once I was back in the safety of my own space, I broke. All of my insecurities and issues flew at me full force.

Someone I trusted. As a lover. As my friend. Someone I let in, just didn't want me. And instead of being honest, she lied. Made me think she was just scared.

Sobs wracked my body as I slid to the floor in front of my door. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. That's the moment I first realized I was in love with Chloe Beale. It also happened to be the same time that the love I felt became completely and utterly insignificant. I was insignificant.

Then I started getting pissed. My heart still hurt, don't get me wrong, but that pissed me off even more. I had deleted my number from Chloe's phone and any picture that had me in it.

I mean really? What the fuck is so wrong with me that she'd rather be with what's her face than me? I mean. I'm there for her. Always fuckin there. Whatever she wants, whatever she needs, I'm there. But nope. I'm not fucking good enough. Good enough to have my tongue between her legs? Absolutely. But good enough to hold afterwards? Nope. So I texted all of the Bellas and told them that if any of them gave my number to Chloe, I would forfeit the ICCAs. That worked for Aubrey too. Nothing came before the Bellas.

I shut down after that. My life consisted of Bellas practice, class, and fucking every girl who let me. I didn't give a shit anymore. My only goal was to make it to the end of the year.

Chloe came to my room multiple times, banging on the door and screaming profanities at first. After a while it turned to soft knocks and whispered "Becs?" I never answered. She cornered me about a month and a half after the coffee shop. I tuned her out the second she touched me. I threw my headphones over my ears and walked away.

Around spring break I pulled all the Bellas to the auditorium. I told them I was leaving after the semester and that I was putting Stacie and Amy in charge. They tried to argue. There was even some yelling. But I kept my face stoic and shrugged. Finally they realized I was serious.

We won the ICCAs. And I left. My dad wasn't happy about it, but I had upheld my end of the deal plus some, so he held up his. He got me a decent apartment in LA and paid it up for a year.

If anyone thought I had trust issues before, they'd slap themselves for thinking so if they saw me after Barden. I gave my trust to no one. I let no one in. How do you trust anyone after Chloe Beale. That woman had me fooled. She has everyone fooled. Everyone thinks she's so innocent. Just the happy girl who loves love. Psh. She's fucking devious, and my blood is frozen because of her.

The other Bellas kept in touch for the most part. No thanks to me, of course. I wanted to trust them, but I just couldn't. If Chloe could lie, so could any of them. Any of them could use me. Any of them could chew me up and spit me out. I just couldn't take that chance.

I still sent Stacie mixes for them to perform, they had to break them down themselves but at least they kept winning. She had asked a couple of times what happened between me and Chloe. She got the hint to stop fucking asking when I ignored her for three months.

I managed to make a breakthrough in the club scene about six months after getting to LA. I could pay my bills without help from anyone. Which is saying something because LA is fucking expensive.

About two years after getting to LA, I was signed to a label. Nice, right? I was in the middle of a session when my assistant came running into the studio. She said it was an emergency so of course I took the call.

Turns out my dad had a heart attack. It was out of nowhere. He didn't make it. So guess who had to fly back to Georgia? Yep, you guessed it, me.

I can't really tell you how I felt when I showed up to his empty house. I'm not sure where Sheila was. I'm sure that she was at the funeral home or something, doesn't matter, all that matters is that when I arrived, the house was deserted.

I was numb. That's the best word I have for it. I thought I was shut off before. I thought Chloe broke me. Turns out, I was just ignoring the pain, because I felt real anguish then. My insides were cold. I didn't even realize I was crying until I tasted salt. My dad died. I spent so many years pushing him away, and then we made up, and then I let what happened with Chloe distance me from him again. I was such a selfish ass hole. I hope he knew I loved him. Despite everything, I still loved him.

I made it to my old room and collapsed on my old bed. Everything went black after that.

I suppose I passed out because when I awoke it was dark out. I had been asleep for hours. I heard arguing downstairs. I cleaned myself up a bit then decided to head down to see what was going on. And there she was. The thorn in my fucking side. Chloe at the front door with Sheila yelling at her.

"What's going on here?" I said as I looked between the two.

Chloe looked like she seen a ghost and Sheila looked defeated.

"Hey, Beca. I didn't mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep. You have to be exhausted." Sheila said.

I thought it was odd. Why the hell was Chloe even here? What the hell could they even be arguing about? How do they know each other?

"Um. No." I said. "I'd rather not. I'd rather hear about why Chloe fucking Beale is at my dad's house. So. Let's hear it."

"Becs." Chloe had the nerve to say. "Beca please, I just want to talk to you for two minutes." She tried moving passed Sheila and I was quite proud of how Sheila rebuffed her advances.

"Ok. So talk. Your two minutes starts now."

"Beca please. I'd like to speak to you in private." Chloe begged. If I hadn't learned how great of a liar she was, I would've believed the guilt in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I give a flying fuck about what you'd like? After everything? Are you shitting me right now?" The anger I felt before is multiplied. She seriously thought i was dumb enough to fall for her shit again? After all her lies and manipulation she thought she could just waltz back into my life? "You know what? I changed my mind. You can leave."

She really had the audacity to look affronted. As if I had no right to speak to her that way. Tears formed in her eyes. God she was good. I marched passed Sheila and slammed the door in Chloe's face. For some reason that felt like the closure I finally needed. It seemed like she finally saw how much I despise her. It felt good. I felt relieved.

I spent a week or so in Georgia. I went to my father's funeral, it was beautiful. I went to the Bella's graduation and celebrated with them. I was wrong to push them away because of Chloe and I finally realized that. I told them all to come visit me whenever they wanted. I met the future leader of the Bellas. She is a tall, awkward thing, but she's sweet so I played nice. Aubrey was there too. She even gave me a hug. I don't know what that was about but I accepted anyways.

After all was said and done, I went back to LA. I spent a few more years with the label and saved up enough to start my own. I ended up hiring a few of the Bellas to work for me. CR became a producer and artist under my label. I hired Aubrey as a lawyer, mainly because I couldn't think of anyone scarier. I hired Stacie as a talent scout. I mean, can you imagine anyone better to convince someone to sign with me? Jessica is my head of HR. Of course Amy is here too, but she doesn't actually work for me. She just shows up randomly. None of them ever brought up Chloe. I knew they were friends with her still, but they were considerate enough to never mention it.

Here I am now. A 27 year old running my own label. I have actual friends who are more like family. I have a dog named Kronos. I have a house in the hills and I've never been happier. I may not have found my perfect someone yet. But I haven't given up.

**3rd Person POV**

Beca walked out of her studio ready to head home. It was a Tuesday. Nothing spectacular about it or anything. It was far too sunny for Beca's liking but she doesn't expect less from LA. There were always paparazzi and fans waiting for someone to exit the studio. Such is the life of a celebrity.

As she went into the parking garage to get her car, there was a loud bang and Beca fell to the floor. There was blood everywhere. People were screaming. It was chaos.

**Beca POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I wasn't entirely sure what happened. Apparently I was shot in the chest and was knocked out when I hit the ground. That's what the nurse said anyways.

"The doctor will be with you as soon as she can. She'll explain everything needed for recovery." The nurse said as she was leaving the room. "You have some visitors. Do you mind if they come in until the doctor arrives?"

"Not at all. Thank you."

Stacie was the first to enter. She came in looking frantic. "Hey, B. You ok? Of course not. That was stupid. Are you in pain? Do they have you medicated enough? I can call the nurse back. I'm sure they'll-"

"Stace." I said, stopping her rambling. "Calm down. I'm ok. What the hell happened? Who the hell shot me?"

"I. Uh. I don't know what really happened. Some crazy guy shot you. Said you were meant to be his and that if he couldn't have you that no one could. I don't know. Cops think he must be some crazy stalker or something. But. Listen Becs. I need you to stay calm ok? This was the closest hospital. They had no choice but to bring you here. I was hoping she wouldn't be here. I wasn't sure if this was her shift or not."

"Stacie. Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about me." Chloe. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It haunts both my dreams and my nightmares. I froze. I couldn't even RIP my eyes away from Stacie's in order to look at Chloe.

Panic. I knew that's what was in my eyes. I could tell from the look on Stacie's face. A lot of emotions were hitting me right now. Anger. Resentment. Fear. But also, forgiveness.

It had been a long time since I had really sat down and thought about Chloe. I got over her, plain and simple. And more importantly, I forgave her. Not for her, but for me. I couldn't keep holding on to everything and still live a happy life.

I let out a breath and looked at Chloe. I could see apprehension in her eyes and I knew it was time to bury the hatchet. "Hey, Chloe. I'd ask what you're doing here, but it seems pretty obvious. With the coat and all." I gave her a small smile and I saw her visibly relax.

"Oh, I'm totes impersonating a doctor. IIt's what I do in my spare time." And she flashed me that damn smile. And then I remembered exactly how she got to me all those years ago. I had to school my breathing, because if Chloe Beale's smile doesn't make your breath hitch, you're evil.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys. So here's a short one. But at least it's a happy ending right? Lol. Another Bechloe. Shit I really need to work on that. I'm currently have a few one shots going and they're driving me insane lol. One of them I plan on making triple Treble so we'll see how that turns out. **

**This one gets pretty angsty because apparently that's my thing? I dunno. But I do promise a happy ending. Hope you enjoy.**

She's not her girlfriend. Beca knows that. Chloe has told her countless times that they're not together. But. Beca is having a hard time separating their friendship from their sex life.

On nights that they go out with their friends. Beca will try to engage with other people. Talk, flirt, dance, you know, the usual. But then Chloe snakes her arm around Beca from behind and runs the other people off. Beca has tried calling her out on this, but Chloe just shoves her against the closest wall and shuts her right up.

This has been going on for a while. Like. A year. Doesn't matter where they are, or who their hanging out with. Chloe will be distant until Beca starts chatting up a stranger. Tonight is no different. They're at a bonfire. All of the Bellas are there along with the Trebles. Even some people from other groups. IIt's their senior year and everyone is feeling the impending doom of adulthood, so of course they're cutting loose.

Beca decided to finally get a drink and walked over to the truck that had the kegs in it. As she filled her cup, she felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned around. When she did so there was a cute girl who looked somewhat familiar standing there. The girl didn't say anything so Beca raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry." The girl said. "I don't Want to be too forward or creepy or anything. But, I was wondering if I could get your number? And like, maybe go out for coffee some time?"

Beca raised her other eyebrow. "Uh." The DJ was a bit confused. People didn't normally see her as gay. Or bi. Not since she rid herself of her freshman year plaid anyways. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Um. No. Sorry. I guess we never actually met. I run in the audio club and we run all of your sound equipment and stuff. It's totally ok that you don't recognize me. I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of girl." The blonde said as she bobbed her head and shoulders awkwardly. "Sorry. Totally rambling. Sorry. Spencer. Is me. I mean, that's my name. Spencer. But. You can call me Spence. Or you know. Nothing at all because I'm obviously over shooting here. Oh my god I'm so sorry." Spencer kept rambling.

Beca smirked and put her hands on the girl's shoulders after she sat her drink down. "Why don't We calm down there eh cutie? You're adorable when you ramble. Which is really weird for me to say, since usually I'm the one rambling awkwardly." Beca smiled and felt Spencer's shoulders relax.

"Yeah. Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. And obviously asking you out has made me incredibly nervous." Spencer let out a nervous laugh.

Beca dropped her hands from the girl's shoulders and smirked. Before she could say anything, she felt someone slide in behind her and sit on the tailgate. She felt a familiar arm come from behind and across her chest. She smelled the familiar perfume and felt the redhead pull her in a possessive manner to the redheads chest. Chloe sat her chin on Beca's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe smiled then turned to the blonde with that same sickeningly sweet smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Uh. Oh I'm so sorry." Spencer stuttered. "I swear I had no idea. I had looked you up on Facebook before I came over here and it said you were single. I swear, I wouldn't have. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed."

Beca furrowed her brow. Not because of Spencer's reaction. No, she got that. But because of Chloe's. This was seriously starting to piss her off. So. Being the badass that she is, Beca decided to finally burst. She pulled away from Chloe and whipped around to face her. "You know what, Chloe? Enough is enough." She turned back around to Spencer and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her. To answer your question, I'd love to have coffee with you some time."

Spencer smiled but before she could say anything Chloe spoke up. "But, Becs, you hate coffee."

Beca turned back around. "Then I'll drink tea!" She faced Spencer again. "Here give me your phone." Beca held out her hand waiting for the girl's phone. But instead Chloe grabbed it and pulled Beca back around.

"Becs, come on let's dance."

"Seriously, Chloe?! Have you lost your damn mind?! What is your problem? You've made it pretty fucking clear that we are not together! You run off with Tom every time he comes to 'visit the folks.' You flirt with every guy who bats his lashes at you, and you ignore me for at least two days after we fuck. So seriously? I'm done with it. We're done with whatever the fuck this is!"

Beca stormed off, so she missed the smirk Chloe gave Spencer. Luckily for Spencer, Chloe didn't say anything. She just walked off following Beca.

Beca made it to a small creeks in the woods next to the field where they were having the bonfire. She was extremely pissed off. Who could blame her? Chloe just kept toying with her. It was fucking insulting.

Beca heard a twig snap behind her and Chloe curse under her breath. Her shoulders dropped as she kept her back to Chloe. She shook her head and looked up to the sky and screamed. "Can I not catch a fucking break?! Seriously?! Does the universe fucking hate me?!"

Chloe snickered. "Who you talking to, Becs?"

Beca whipped around to face her. "Oh, fuk you! Just stop. Leave me the hell alone. You know. I really thought we were friends. Like. Best fucking friends. And then like a year ago, we started this whole shit show. And don't Get me wrong, I wanted it. I truly did. But then, guess what, Chloe? I fucking fell for you. And then, being the dumb ass that I am, I told you about it. And then you avoided me for two fucking weeks!" Beca threw up her hands.

Chloe stepped towards her. "Becs I-"

"No!" Beca shouted. "You just shut up! I'm not done!" Beca got in Chloe's face. "Two fucking weeks, Chloe! So I thought 'well, guess I know where she stands.' So I started trying to get over you. And the fucking minute I showed interest in someone else, you drew me back in! It's fucking degrading! I'm not good enough to be with, I'm not good enough for you to want. I'm not good enough to keep you from spreading your legs for fucking Tom. But god forbid I show interest in anyone else. What is it? Does it fucking hurt? Does it make your heart ache when you see me flirting? Does it make your fucking skin crawl? Well guess what, Chloe? Welcome to my fucking life! Every time I see you kiss Tom. Every time I see you rub a stranger's arm and laugh at their fucking stupid jokes, my heart shatters. So fuck this and fuck you! I'm done!"

Beca's entire body was shaking. Angry tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving. She noticed the tears in Chloe's eyes but shook her head so that she wouldn't try to console her. She shoulder checked the redhead as she stormed past her.

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and spun her around. She crashed their lips together and pulled Beca's body to hers. She was desperate and Beca could feel it. Chloe's teeth pulled at her bottom lip and then her tongue was practically down Beca's throat. The DJ whimpered and she hated herself for it. She ripped her head away and pushed Chloe off of her. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. She could hear Chloe panting and didn't dare look up at her. Lust filled Chloe was her kryptonite. "Please." Beca begged. "Please just let me go." Beca could tell she sounded defeated. "I can't do this anymore, Chloe. It's killing me."

"Becs." Chloe said as she bent down in front of the DJ and put her hands on her cheeks. "Becs please look at me." Chloe begged.

Beca looked up and saw the tears rushing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know why I've been doing this to you. I have no excuse. Of course I want you. Of course you're good enough. I know I haven't shown it. I know I've been so stupid. But please. I'll be better. I'll be yours. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Beca felt her body give out and she sat on the ground looking Chloe in the eye. "I don't trust you, Chloe. I don't know what to make of you anymore. I thought I knew you. I trusted you. And it could've stayed that way. After I told you how I felt, and you didn't feel the same way, you should've just let me go. I would've gotten over it. I would still trust you and we could be friends. But now?" Beca let out a breath and shook her head as she watched the redhead try to control her sobs. "Now you expect me to believe that you'll change. Just like that. Like all of a sudden you have feeling for me that go beyond lust."

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca and pulled her to her. "No, Becs. No. I've always felt for you. So fucking much. And it terrified me. Shit, it still does. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair and pulled her face up to look at her.

"I kept sleeping with Tom because he was what I knew. When I was with him, I always thought of you. I always compared him to you. I always thought about how you knew me better than him. In every way. Not just sexually. I've been trying to reconcile my feelings. You have to understand, it hasn't been easy. And I know that's a fucked up thing to say because I know this hasn't been easy for you either. But I'm not like you. I've never been with another girl before. I've never had these feelings, these cravings. It's been so damn confusing. And I know that's a cop out. I know, Becs, but please. Please let's just try this. Just give me a chance. I'll prove to you I'm in this. Only you from now on. I swear it."

Beca was breathing heavily again. She was so conflicted. She wanted Chloe. Of course she did. But she was also hurting because of Chloe. She closed her eyes and tried to make a decision. When she opened them again, she saw the pleading blue eyes of Chloe Beale staring back at her. She saw the sincerity in them. "Okay."

"Okay?" Chloe asked. Her breathing picked up speed. She had fucked up so much that she wasn't sure she heard Beca right. She knew she didn't deserve this chance. No way in hell would someone as amazing as Beca want her badly enough to forgive her.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Beca nodded. "Just one chance, Beale. That's it. Do you understand?"

Chloe nodded vigorously before crashing her lips to Beca's. They both had tears streaming down their face but neither of them cared. Beca's tongue made it into the redhead's mouth and drew out a moan from Chloe. Beca straddled Chloe's lap and grinded down into her.

Chloe was elated. This felt different. She felt freer. She was doing everything she could to pull Beca even more into her. "Beca." Chloe whimpered. "Beca I need you so bad."

Beca pulled away and let out a slow breath to steady herself. "Not here. Not like this." She felt Chloe stiffen and knew what she was thinking. "No, no. Just listen. I don't want our first time together to be in the middle of the woods. I want to do this properly. In a bed. Where I can take you for hours."

"Becs." Chloe chuckled. "We've had sex before."

Beca put her hand on Chloe's cheek and caressed it softly. "We may have. But I've never made love to you, Chlo. I've never got to take you in completely. I've never got to worship every inch of you."

Chloe shivered and closed her eyes. "God." Chloe breathed out. "I love you."

Beca stiffened and Chloe's eyes snapped open. Beca smiled. "You love me? Like 'oh, Becs, you're so cute and I love you.' Or. Are you in love with me?"

Chloe smiled shyly and looked down. "As in I'm so in love with you that even if you left me tomorrow, I know I'd never love someone else as much as I love you."

"Is Chloe Beale blushing right now? Is that what's happening?" Beca joked, trying to lighten the mood. Chloe gave her shoulder a little shove. "I'm joking. You know I'm in love with you too."

Chloe looked back into Beca's eyes and smiled that famous smile. "Good. Cause you're kind of stuck with me now."

"Oh no. Whatever will I do?"

Chloe's face shifted and she whispered huskily. "Whatever you want, as soon as you get me to a bed."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey hey guys. Surprise! Dont get too excited though. This is super short. But I love it so damn much the way it is! Leaves ya hanging! Leaves ya craving! Which is just awesome! Lol. I felt like a little laugh, so I wrote 'jumpy Beca' lol. **

**Here's a little hint at a Bella squared. What?! I know right. Insane lol. Sorry. Good mood and what not. You'll probably be angry that it's so short, but, whatevs lol.**

"Jesus Christ, why the fuck do you assholes always have to put the shot glasses so high up in your cabinets?" Beca muttered to herself as she climbed up on the counter to get a glass.

All of the Bellas were having their annual reunion at Stacie's house. Bella happened to be spending the weekend at her grandparents' house, so Stacie required that there be alcohol at this shindig. She rarely gets to 'have adult time's any more, so you know, who can blame her?

But Bella is two, and she's not going to be reaching the cabinets any time soon, so did Stacie really have to put the shot glasses up so high? "Probably did this shit on purpose. She knew I was coming. Fucker." Beca muttered again. She finally managed to get up on the counter and grab a glass.

She sat it down and then turned around and sat down so she could hop off the table. Before she could make her move, she heard a voice coming from the entryway.

"You know, you're going to end up having to ask for help some day. What if you had fell, Beca? No one would have known and you could've snapped your neck."

"I am a grown woman and I don-"

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut it, Posen! I am not in the mood! I just had to physically exert myself so that I could have the privilege to drink!" Beca huffed, still sitting on the counter.

Aubrey pushed herself off the wall and took a step towards Beca. "So what are you in the mood for then, beca?" Aubrey winked and then walked away.

Beca's eyes would've fallen out of her head if this were a cartoon. _What the actual fuck was that? _Beca shook her head. Aubrey was with Stacie. She had been since they all came back from the USO tour and we all got to meet Bella. _Stacie's just rubbing off on her. I mean. Good for her, but she should probably not flirt with other people. _Beca hopped down and grabbed her glass and made her way back into the living room.

"Hey, short stack! Bout time! Where you been? Get lost in OZ again?" Amy smacked Beca's back and caused her to go tumbling forward. Right into someone's very ample chest.

"Jesus Christ." Beca mumbled into the chest. She pulled herself away and looked up. "Of course it's you" Beca rolled her eyes and tried to contain her blush.

"Well well, DJ. I knew I'd get you there eventually." Stacie winked and pulled Beca back to her front. She held her arms tight around Beca's shoulders so that she couldn't wiggle away.

"Fuckin A, dude!" Beca struggled to escape.

"Shh shh. Don't fight it, Becs. Just let it happen." Stacie said as she shoved the DJ's face back into her chest.

Beca struggled, flailing her arms about for a few seconds before she finally said fuck it. The only way she was getting out of this was if she played along. She'd been here one too many times with Stacie. The damn vixen. She relaxed. She waited for the moment that Stacie thought she would stop struggling and release some of her grip. The moment she felt the tension loosen, she ran her tongue between Stacie's breast, up her sternum, straight to the hollow of her neck.

She felt more than heard Stacie gasp. Once Stacie's arms dropped, she stepped back and smirked. "What's the matter legs? Cat got your tongue?"

Beca felt someone slide up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She saw blonde hair out the corner of her eye. _I should've known better than to tempt fate._

Aubrey sat her chin on Beca's shoulder and whispered in her ear so only Beca could hear. "Your cat can have her tongue, if you'd like."

Beca squirmed out of Aubrey's hold and jumped across the room and over the couch. "Jesus fucking Christ! Are you guys trying to kill me?! What is this? Fuck with Beca day?" Beca watched as both Stacie and Aubrey winked at her. "What the fuck is happening?!"

At that time, her savior came back from the bathroom. "What's going on in here? What's all the ruckus?" Chloe said, looking between the three girls. All of the other Bellas had sat down to watch the show.

"Chloe! Thank the gods!" Beca jumped back over the couch and ran and hid behind her back. She clung to the back of the redheads shirt like a lifeline. "These assholes are trying to kill me. I swear they are. Look at em!" Beca shouted as she pointed over Chloe's shoulder to the assailants.

Chloe chuckled and turned around to face Beca. "But Becs." She said as she slid her arms around her shoulders. "Why would they kill you before we can get you into bed?"

_Gulp_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok guys, here's another super short one. But it was just too cute not to write. No angst I promise. I know yall are wanting more of some stories, but honestly i would need help with them and i dont know how to do the whole beta thing. I just use Google docs for all my stuff. I'm trying to write a Mitchsen piece and another triple Treble. Bare with me. BECHLOE is just easier to write, but I am working on it. Hope you enjoy.**

Chloe isn't all that into art, but Aubrey is her best friend. And when Aubrey begs her to come along to a gallery that way she knows someone, she agrees. Not that it really matters. Within ten minutes she's lost Aubrey to some suit with a goofy grin.

Chloe has been standing in front of this damn piece of "art" for twenty minutes, looking bewildered, when she sees a small brunette come up beside her looking at the piece as well. Chloe looks her up and down out of her peripheral. _I bet she's cute. Wish I could see her face. Give me something better to look at than this shit._

"So." The brunette says, turning to look at Chloe. "What do you think?"

_I think I was wrong. I think your totally fucking hot, not cute. _Of course Chloe doesn't say that out loud. Instead, she says "huh?"

The brunette laughs then points her thumb towards the painting.

"Oh, uh." Chloe clears her throat and turns back to the art. She cocks her head to the side and stares at it like she's trying to figure something out. Really she's just trying to sound smooth enough to talk to someone this hot who obviously enjoys art. "Honestly?"

The girl nods.

"I think it's total shit." Chloe says looking back at the girl. "I mean. $1500 for a painting that looks like my three year old daughter, Emily, did it? No thanks. I get these for free every day."

The brunette chuckles and shakes her head. "Yeah, I totally agree. The artist is probably some pretentious ass who stuck their fingers in some paint and rubbed it all over the canvas."

Chloe is taken aback for a moment. She's not used to people being as blunt as she is. It's kind of hot. _God, I really need to get out more. _"Oh, totes. Probably some hipster who walks around in a fedora and suspenders on a daily."

"Oh, no doubt." The brunette agrees.

"I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Beca" the brunette says.

"Ok, Beca." Chloe smiles. "So what do you think of it?"

"Well." Beca says. "Other than the obvious finger painting. It looks like whoever did this, really didn't want to. Kinda looks like they were mad at the canvas and then attacked it like a feral cat. Claws out and everything. I bet if you look at it close enough, you'll see the scratches in there."

Chloe chuckles. "I don't know about all that, but look at the signature. 'BM'. Who signs their name like that?"

Beca laughs and shakes her head again. "Probably someone who doesn't want anyone to know that they painted this mess."

Chloe smiles again. _I like this girl. _Then Chloe notices one of the gallery workers come up and hang a 'SOLD' sign underneath the painting. Her eyes widen hysterically. "Seriously?" The worker nods. Chloe turns to look at Beca to ask if she can believe this, but sees the man that Aubrey had run off with come up and put his hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Hey, Becaw."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Hey, Jesse."

"See? I told you it would sell." Jesse gestures to the painting. "Now come on. We need your bank account info to transfer the money into."

Beca peeks at Chloe who has a rather unreadable expression on her face, but internally she if freaking the fuck out. _Oh, my god. She's the artist! Oh my god. I insulted her so bad! But wait. So did she. What the fuck is going on here?!_

Jesse pulls Beca around to face him. "Come on, Beca. Stop gawking at your own handiwork and come take care of business. You're still coming to the after party right?"

"Jesse. I told you. Five minute appearance at the party. Then I have a date."

Jesse's eyes widen and he smiles like an idiot. "Finally! So who's the lucky girl?"

"With my bed, Jesse. A date with. My. Bed."

Jesse rolls his eyes. "You're such an old lady." He shakes his head and slouches. "How am I supposed to perform my lesbro duties if you refuse to get out and on the prowl?"

"First off." Beca says, holding her finger up in Jesse's face. "That's not a thing, so don't say it. Secondly, I happen to enjoy my dates with my bed. How many dates have you been on lately where afterwards you are completely refreshed with noticeably smaller bags under your eyes?"

Chloe stifles her giggle but just barely. It's like Beca has completely forgotten about her, which normally Chloe would find insulting, but since she got to witness the interaction between the friends, she's okay with it.

Jesse huff's. "Point taken." He has clearly given up on arguing with the witty artist. "So can we go now?"

"Sure." Beca turns to look at Chloe who still has her hand over her mouth from hiding her giggles. Beca smirks and damn it if it isn't the sexiest thing Chloe has ever seen. "Nice meeting you, Chloe."

And just like that, the witty artist is gone and Chloe is left flabbergasted. _What the hell just happened? _Chloe turns back to the painting and looks a little closer. And sure enough, she sees scratch Mark's hiding under some paint. Chloe doubles over in laughter for a good thirty seconds before Aubrey finds her.

"Chloe!" Aubrey whisper shouts. "What are you doing? This is an art gallery! You're embarrassing me!"

Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes as she straightens herself up. "Sorry, Bree. Pretty sure I just met my soulmate."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and stomps away muttering "Friggin psycho redheads."

Chloe just chuckles as she follows Aubrey out. _I bet Emily would like her too. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N oh boy oh boy oh boy. This one had me all in the feels. It is angst. If you dont like, well, sorry. Cuz I like lol. This one will be a two shot though. Obviously I'll write and post the second part when I have time. Adulting sucks. **

**This one is based off of Halseys without me. **

**I dont own PP or the song used but it is an awesome mix and I think it just works so well. **

**This is AU. Pretty much the AU part is Beca and Chloe dont stat at Barden past Beca's freshman year. I hope you enjoy. Leave reviews. Let me know how you think the second part is going to go. I actually have it already planned out but it's still fun to see you guess. **

**All mistakes are my own. Sorry. I'm sure they're in there. **

_Found you when your heart was broke_

_I filled your cup until it overflowed_

_Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)_

_I was afraid to leave you on your own_

_I said I'd catch you if you fall_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you can take advantage of me_

**End of Freshman year**

"He freaking broke up with me! Like, what the fuck?! Seriously? Am I just not good enough, Becs? What is wrong with me? I did everything for him!"

Beca pulled the redhead to her and let her sob into her neck. Chloe had just burst into her dorm a sobbing wreck and started shouting. Beca turned to Jesse and gave him the look that meant 'get the fuck out.' He rolled his eyes and stomped out the door as Beca consoled Chloe.

Beca ran her hand up and down the redhead's back shushing her softly. "Chlo, come on. You're perfect. Tom is an idiot. Anyone would kill to be with you. Don't let him or anyone else tell you otherwise."

Chloe fell to her knees and Beca went down with her holding her close. "What am I supposed to do, Becs? He was my everything. I told everyone that I was gonna marry him one day! People told me over and over that I was stupid and that he wasn't in it, but I didn't listen. They're all gonna laugh their asses off when they find out."

Beca hugged her even tighter. "You're gonna go on with your life, Chlo. You're going to be the greatest at whatever it is you decide to do. You're going to find someone who worships the ground you walk on. You'll shove it in his face that you don't need him." Beca pulled back and pulled Chloe's chin up so that she could look into those tear filled eyes. "And I'll catch you if you fall. And if they laugh then fuck em all."

Chloe sniffled and nodded. "Thanks, Becs. I hope Jesse treats you right. You're awesome. You deserve it."

Beca chuckled and stood up. She held out her hand and pulled Chloe up. "Come on, Red. Let's go grab some ice cream and talk shit on boys."

Chloe gave a small smile. "Sure. But what about Jesse? I didn't mean to interrupt your time together."

"Chlo. You're my best friend. He'll get over it. Besides. We were arguing. You kinda saved me from the drama." Beca gave a sly smile.

Chloe furrowed her brows. "What? Bec, you've only been with him for a month. What in the world could you be arguing about."

Beca's eyes went wide for a split second before she schooled her features. "Doesn't matter. You want that banana split or not?"

Chloe nodded vigorously and they left the dorm.

**XXXX**

They settled into the booth at the ice cream shop and dug in as they chatted away. Beca decided to keep Chloe talking. She was scared to leave the girl alone after witnessing how distraught she was earlier.

"So, Chlo, what are you planning on doing after you graduate?"

Chloe's shoulders slumped. "I honestly have no idea. I don't even know where I want to live. I have family all over so it really doesn't matter, but I just keep thinking that I have no idea what to do with my life and I definitely shouldn't be in charge of big life decisions." Chloe chuckled humorlessly.

Beca wasn't amused with Chloe's self deprecation. "Come on, Chloe. You're great at everything you do. I've literally known you less than a year and you're already the best person I know. That speaks for itself. It's not like anyone really knows what's gonna happen in the future. Shit, I'm moving to LA in a week and I have no idea if I'm gonna make it, but I'm gonna try. That's all anyone can do."

Chloe went rigid. "You're what?!"

Beca sat back in shock of the redhead's anger. "What?"

"You're moving to LA? Beca! Aubrey just put you in charge of the Bellas!"

Beca rolled her eyes. _Of course she's only worried about the Bellas. Get over yourself, Mitchell. _"Chloe, relax. I've already talked to Stacie. I'm handing the reins over to her and CR. I will still help them with the set list, but let's be honest, that's my biggest contributing factor. It's not like I was gonna be coming up with the choreography or setting up fundraisers. Do I look like that kind of person?"

"So you're going to leave it to Stacie?! Seriously?! She's going to turn the Bellas performances into a strip tease. You can't Be serious."

Beca was taken aback. She had never heard the redhead talk about anyone so negatively. "First off. Whoa. What the hell was that? Secondly, Stacie won't do that. She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for. She's ridiculously smart actually. Like genius IQ and all wants to be a bio engineer. Change the world and all that."

Chloe squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows. "You like her. Like. Like her, like her."

Beca abruptly laughed and shook her head. _You have no idea how wrong you are. _"Uh. No. It's cute how you went there though. I needed a laugh. Thanks."

"Mmhmm. Is that why you and Jesse are fighting? Your huge toner for our resident bombshell?"

Beca went rigid. _Pretty close. _"Uh, no. Like I said. I'm not into Stacie. Even if I were, I'd never go for it. She's obviously way out of my league."

Chloe chuckled and relaxed a little. "Obviously."

_Ouch. Ok. Maybe a little denial would've been nice. _

"I kinda always wanted to see if she'd be down to 'experiment' with me. I didn't do much of it. And she's pretty hot" Chloe said nonchalantly.

Beca tilted her head and furrowed her brows at Chloe. _Oh, ok. So I'm not good enough for her but you are? I mean. Yeah. You are, but really. Guess you're feeling better about yourself. Oh stop, Mitchell. That was your whole goal. Make her feel better. Lift her up. You did good. Pat yourself on the back. _"Yeah."

"Oh shush, Becs. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hit on your girl crush."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Beale. For the last time, I promise you I'm not into Stacie."

Chloe shrugged. "Okay. So. Do you already have a place in LA?"

Beca almost got whiplash from the change of topic. "Uh. Yeah. My dad and I picked out a place last week. He paid up the rent and everything for a full year. And it's utilities included so all I have to worry about is food and cell phone and shit like that. I already have a couple places willing to let me spin based off the demos I sent so even if I can't manage to get into a label within the year, I'll have a way to make more money until I can."

"Wow." Chloe looked shocked. "That's awesome, Becs. So. How do you feel about roommates?"

"Um. I mean they're ok, I guess? I don't know. Only one I've ever had is Kimmy Jin. And all she really does is glare at me." Beca chuckled, not really sure where this conversation is going.

"So. How would you feel about… having me as a roommate?"

"Um." Beca's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to say. It's not like she didn't want Chloe there. Hell, she'd love to have Chloe there. That's the problem though. She'd love to have Chloe. "I mean. It's just a studio apartment. Like. The only rooms are the living room and bathroom. You wouldn't really have your own space."

Chloe smiled really wide. "That's totes ok. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you." Chloe winked.

Beca almost choked on the breath she was taking but managed to school her features after a couple seconds. _Maybe she is into me? Maybe a little? I can work with that. Damn it. You really need to break up with Jesse, Mitchell. _"Um. Yeah. I guess that would be ok. Sure. Why not?"

Chloe clapped excitedly. "Yay! Ok. Awesome! Guess I know where I'm going now! Woo hoo! Cali here I come!"

Beca chuckled. _Well. This will be interesting. Why did I agree to this?_

_I don't know why._

**XXXX**

_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)_

_Just running from the demons in your mind_

_Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)_

_I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind_

_Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you can take advantage of me_

**Six months living in LA**

Beca tossed her keys on the end table next to their bed. It was three in the morning and she just got back from the club she's been spinning at. Beca listened to see if she could hear Chloe in the bathroom. Of course she couldn't. She'd probably end up with Chloe stumbling in in a few hours waking her up begging for coffee.

Beca rolled her eyes at herself. _Stop it, Mitchell. Don't sulk. It's not cute. _She sighed and plopped down on the bed. They never got a couch. There was no point. With the two of them living there, there was no room for a couch and a bed. They could've gotten a pull out, but let's be real, it would've just stayed pulled out all the time and a real bed is just more comfortable. She pulled off her shoes and let herself fall backwards. She'd eventually get up and shower, but she'd probably wait until Chloe woke her up. She was exhausted.

To Beca's surprise, she heard the door opening. She peeked through up and saw Chloe stumbling in. What she didn't expect was the guy stumbling in right behind her. "Uh" Beca stuttered out.

Chloe and the guy stopped in there tracks. "Oh." Chloe said surprised. "Hey, Becs. Didn't think you'd be here!"

"Uh. Here being my apartment? You didn't think I'd be in my apartment at three in the morning?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I mean. I figured you'd still be out partying or whatever. It's Saturday. Well. I guess Sunday now. But you know what I mean."

Beca scoffed. "I wasn't out partying, Beale. I was working."

Chloe waved her off. "Yeah, okay."

Beca furrowed her brows. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _Before Beca could ask, Chloe was talking again.

"Becs, this is Ben. Ben, Beca." The redhead said waving between the two and then kicking off her shoes.

They landed in the middle of the floor and Beca rolled her eyes again. She was about to say something when Ben spoke up.

"It's Jake actually."

"What?" Both Beca and Chloe asked.

"My name is Jake. Not Ben."

"Huh." Chloe said. "Where the hell did I get Ben from?"

Beca had had enough. "Ok. **Jake.** Can you get the fuck out of my apartment? Whatever you thought was going to happen, isn't going to happen. So you should go."

Jake shook his head. "Nah. Red over here invited me up for some fun. You can go though. Or you can stay. Watch. Or join even. I really don't mind."

Beca shot up from the bed and was about to explode when Chloe spoke. "Please, Becs? I really need this. Just for like, a couple hours?"

"Are you shitting me right now?" Her voice got higher as she reached the end of that sentence. Beca really thought Chloe was joking. There was no way she was asking Beca to leave the apartment.

"Or. You know. Like he said, stay. Have some fun with us. You look like you could use it."

Blood boiled from the bottom of Beca's feet to the top of her head. She swore she could feel her hair follicles frying. She gave her deadliest glare to Chloe and then turned to Jake. "You can either get the fuck out right now, or I can jab you in the throat." Jake actually looked offended. And a little scared.

Beca heard Chloe scoff and she turned to look at her. "And you can fucking join him." She picked Chloe's shoes up off the floor and shoved them into the redhead's chest. She turned to the guy and made like she was going to lung at him and he stumbled back.

Mumbling a "fucking psycho" under his breath, Jake took his leave.

Beca smirked before putting a glare back on and turning back to Chloe. "I wasn't kidding. You can leave now."

Chloe scoffed as tears rose in her eyes. "You're not serious."

"Oh I'm not huh? I shouldn't kick you out? Yet you were so willing to do the same to me two fucking minutes ago? So, what? You could fuck some guy on MY bed and then leave me to change the sheets? I think fucking not."

"Oh, please! Like you haven't slept with people on there. I'm sure there are plenty you bring home from the club. Everyone just loves the DJ, don't they?"

Beca's eyes went wide with hysteria. "Are you serious right now?! I've never brought anyone back here! I wouldn't fucking do that! I haven't slept with anyone since I broke up with Jesse six fucking months ago!"

"Oh whatever! Don't Lie to me, Beca! You're out all the time!"

Beca felt like she was losing her mind. She had no idea where any of this was coming from. "Are you actually fucking crazy?! I'm out working, Chloe! All I do is work! Constantly! I don't go party and make friends. I make connections."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe scoffed. "And how's that working for you, Beca? Getting anywhere?"

Beca slumped her shoulders. She was so confused. She thought Chloe actually believed in her. _Guess I was wrong. _Beca could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She spent so much of her time on Chloe. She shook her head. "You need to leave. Like right now."

"And where am I supposed to go?" Chloe asked in a weak voice.

"I don't know. Not my problem anymore." Beca turned and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once in the shower she finally let her tears fall. She was so sick of people telling her what she couldn't do. All the people she thought loved her always belittled her. She was sick of it. She sucked it up and vigorously rubbed her eyes. She scrubbed herself of all the grime of the day, and metaphorically of her life.

Once she got out, she was fully expecting to see Chloe gone. She had been pretty convincing. But. Yet again she was surprised. She saw the redhead balled up on their bed, sobbing. Beca sighed and went over to her dresser. She was still wrapped in her towel and needed to get dressed in order to continue this conversation.

As she was pulling open a drawer, she felt arms slide around her towel clad waist. She froze. She then felt lips ghost over her bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Chloe mumbled. "I don't know what got into me."

Beca sighed. "Look, Chloe-" whatever else Beca was going to say was cut off abruptly as she felt warm soft lips on her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath as Chloe's teeth nicked her skin. "What. Uh. What are you doing?"

"Apologizing." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she slid the towel from the DJ's body.

That was the first time the slept together without actually sleeping. Needless to say, Chloe didn't leave.

_I don't know why._

**6 months later**

The year mark in LA finally came around and Beca was feeling pretty proud. She managed to set Stacie up with a killer set list which won them another title. She has stable work and is able to pay for the apartment comfortably. And she just got some awesome news from a meeting she just went to with a guy she met at the club. She was so excited to tell Chloe. The redhead had been trying to get into acting and it was stressful. Beca was hoping some good news would take a little off her shoulders.

They weren't official or anything, but Beca was excited about it. After that first night together, it was like the floodgates opened. Any time they were alone in the apartment Chloe was all over her. That had to mean something, right? I mean. Beca wasn't sleeping with anyone else, and she was pretty sure Chloe wasn't either. At least she hoped. So did they really need a title? They lived together. They slept together. They binged TV together. I mean. That's as couplely as you can get, so who needs labels?

She had burst through their front door. It was only ten p.m. but she didn't have to work tonight. All she had was the meeting. She actually thought she'd be home earlier, but the exec had asked her to stay for some drinks. And how do you say no to that? "Honey, I'm home!" Beca called out like the idiot she is. She froze in her tracks as there were bodies shuffling up from the bed she shared with one of said bodies. "What the fuck?"

"Becs!" The redhead was pulling the sheet around her so that she was covered. The guy that was sharing the bed with her was pulling on his shorts. "What are you doing here?"

Beca was frozen. She honestly had no idea what the fuck to do. Should she scream? Cry? Throw shit? Did she even have a right to be mad? They never defined anything. Never said they were exclusive. Beca just assumed. And you know what they say about assuming.

Chloe turned to the stranger and asked him to leave. He nodded and hurried past Beca.

Beca was still frozen. She wasn't even looking at Chloe. She was staring at the bed. Their bed. Their bed in which she now wanted to burn. Maybe even with Chloe on it. _Don't be so demented. _

"Becs, hey." Chloe stood up with the sheet still around her. She reached out to touch Beca's forearm but the DJ flinched away. It was the first move Beca had made since she witnessed the scene. Chloe pulled back. "What are you doing home already?"

Beca was waging a war in her head. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she had given love so many tries. She finally thought she found the real thing. _I don't know why._ She shut down. Like a switch was flipped. Out of nowhere, all of her features went to neutral and she turned on auto pilot. "My meeting ended." She said coldly.

"Meeting?" Chloe's brows furrowed. "What meeting?"

_The meeting I've been talking about for the last three weeks. _"The one with the exec from Sony."

"Sony? Becs, that's awesome!" Chloe pulled Beca to her with the arm that wasn't holding the sheet and hugged her tight. "I'm so proud of you!"

Beca stayed ramrod straight. "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna take a shower. Will you change the sheets?"

"Um yeah." Chloe looked confused. "Sure, Becs. See you when you get out."

"Yep" Beca said. She got in the shower, but this time no tears fell. She didn't linger in there. She had shit to do.

As she got out she went through the same routine. Towel around her over to the dresser. She hoped that the redhead knew better than to try anything with her. That part of the routine was obviously over. But yet again, Beca was surprised. She felt the redhead slide up behind her and wrap her in her arms. "Hey." Chloe said in a sultry voice.

This time Beca held her towel tight and shrugged Chloe off. "Hey." She said coldly. As soon as Chloe stepped away she dropped her towel and got dressed as quickly as possible.

As Beca turned around she witnessed the hurt look on Chloe's face.

"What's wrong, Becs?"

"Absolutely nothing. I have a lot to go through tonight. Don't want to keep you up. I'm gonna take my laptop and stuff over to the 24hr diner. I'll see you in the morning."

"Um. What work?" Chloe asked. She was obviously trying to delay Beca's departure and it was starting to irk the DJ's nerves.

"I have to find a lawyer." Beca said coldly again. "I need someone to go over the contract I was given before I sign it."

Chloe perked up a little. "You got a contract? Sony is gonna sign you?"

All Beca said was "yes" before she went out the front door.

Beca got to the diner and was glad it was empty. She pulled out her laptop and went to Google some entertainment lawyers, but went to Skype instead. It was a lot later in Georgia, but she had to try.

She plugged in her headphones as Skype was ringing.

A groggy "hey DJ" was heard and Beca let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Stace. Sorry. I know it's late. Just needed to hear a friendly voice."

Stacie noticed the devastated look on Beca's face, so she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What's up, Beca? What's wrong?"

"I. Uh. I got an offer from Sony." Beca almost ripped her headphones out of her ears due to the shrieking coming from them. "Jesus, Stace! You're literally right in my ear!"

"Shit! Sorry, Bec. But, oh my god, why are you screaming right now? You're 20 years old and just got an offer from friggin Sony! That's fantastic! Oh my god. This is so awesome. You better not forget about me when you're all up in all the glitz and glamour! What's the deal? Why aren't you freaking out?"

Beca blinked, waiting for Stacie to stop talking. "I walked in on Chloe-"

"Doing what? Masturbating? Bec, that isnt a big deal. Doesn't mean your not doing a good job or anything. She probably just had an itch that needed scratches right away."

"I walked in on Chloe getting pounded by some Abercrombie wannabe."

Stacie looked like a blur to Beca as she heard shuffling coming from the other end. Stacie finally became clear as it was obvious she sat her laptop on her dresser. She started to strip.

"Stace. STACIE!" Beca yelled frantically until Stacie stopped stripping. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting dressed." Stacie shrugged.

"Really? Cuz from here it looks like you're getting undressed." Beca couldn't see it, but she just knows that Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting dressed into normal clothes. I'm not going to the airport in a teddy."

"Airport? Stacie, what are you talking about?" Beca was seriously confused.

Stacie finished putting on her clothes and walked back to her laptop. "Well. I was going to surprise you. I decided not to stay here over the summer. And I'm definitely not going home. I was going to fly out to you guys in a couple of days and surprise you, but I'm going to catch a redeye and fly out tonight."

"Stacie, no. That's ok. You don't Have to do that."

"What? You don't want to see me? You know, normally people get slapped for bruising my ego." Stacie gave Beca a sly smile.

Beca knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract her from Chloe. And Beca was grateful. Beca let out a chuckle. "No, Stace. Of course I want to see you. That's awesome. I just mean, you don't have to change your flight. I get it, and you're super awesome for being willing to do so, but it's not necessary."

"Super awesome, huh? Damn, Bec. You make me swoon." Stacie winked.

Beca chuckled. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

Stacie shifted on the screen. "I do. But. Your not changing my mind. I'll see you in like, 6 to 9 hours. Depends on when the next flight is. By DJ!"

Stacie hung up before Beca could protest. She chuckled and shit her laptop. A lawyer could wait. Stacie would be better at this shit than her anyways. Plus, she needed some sleep if she's gonna deal with the cyclone that is Stacie Conrad.

Ad she flung her bag over her shoulder, she remembered Chloe. She remembered the scene she walked in on. She turned back on auto pilot.

**XXXX**

Stacie came in just like the cyclone she was. She never allowed Chloe enough time to talk to Beca properly. At least not about anything serious. Any time she felt the atmosphere shift. She was pulling Beca out the door to show her more sites.

Beca actually managed to relax. She mostly forgot about the drama with Chloe. Not that Chloe knew that there was any drama to begin with. And with a third person in the apartment, Chloe never tried to sleep with Beca. Hell, she never even hinted towards it. That really should've been a red flag to Beca, but she was just enjoying her time with her friend.

Beca had an awesome two months. Stacie managed to help her find a great lawyer and even an agent. The only one other than the label and her lawyer and agent who knew of the contact's details, was Stacie. She was so excited for Beca. Beca could feel herself getting excited about her future just being around the positive energy.

"So, Bec. You have any songs in mind? I'm dying to know. They've had you in the studio almost every day. It's getting kinda hard dodging Red's questions." Stacie said as they sat in a booth at Beca's favorite new diner. (The one she had called Stacie from two months ago.)

"Yeah I have some stuff. It's gonna be epic. I can just feel it, ya know?"

Stacie smiled. "For sure. I still can't believe you're gonna be a pop star!"

"Ew" Beca shook her head in faux disgust. "Don't call it that. Makes me feel like Justin Bieber or something."

Stacie chuckled. "Yeah. But Bieber is like super-"

Beca pointed her fork at Stacie threateningly. "Don't even say it!"

"Rich." Stacie finished and smirked. "Now, Beca. What did you think I was going to say?"

"Hot. Sexy. Fuckable. Delicious. Anything synonymous with any of those." Beca chuckled and blushed a little.

"Hmmm. He's not the pop star I'd call sexy, pop star." Stacie winked when Beca looked at her.

"Oh my god, shut up." Beca fidgeted. "So. On to a terrible subject, when are you heading out?"

Stacie sighed and sat back. "Two days. I have to get back in order to organize for the activities fair."

Beca nodded and looked down, not saying anything.

Stacie reached across the table and grabbed Beca's hand. "Hey. Look at me, Bec." Beca looked up. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?"

Beca gave a small smile and felt tears well up in her eyes at Stacie's sincerity. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too, nerd."

Stacie pulled her hand back and pressed it against her chest. "Bec! You make me swoon!"

That got a sincere laugh out of the DJ.

**XXXX**

Two days later, Stacie left. Beca felt lighter and heavier at the same time, if that makes any sense. She realized a few hours after the leggy brunette left that she never really stewed over the whole Chloe situation. And now that she is thinking about it. She's not even mad about it. Yeah it hurt, but they were never an actual item. She realized that and decided to let it go. No point in crying over spilt milk.

As she got back from the airport, she noticed a car in her assigned parking spot. She felt her skin crawling. There's a sign that clearly states that it is assigned! But she let's it go and parks farther away. As she's walking up to the apartment, she sees the guy that Chloe was with two months ago walk past her and get into the car that was parked in her spot. "Fucking asshole." She mumbles and rolls her eyes. She went back to her car to move it to her spot before some other asshole took it.

She finally made it into her apartment, and as she was hanging her purse up, she heard someone that sounded like Aubrey say "just ask Beca!"

Beca turned to the bed. "Ask Beca what?" She saw Chloe laying on the bed talking to Aubrey on Skype.

"Hey, Hobbit. Nice to see you. Ok. Gotta go." Then Aubrey hung up.

"Ask Beca what?" She repeated and waited for Chloe to turn and look at her. When she did she noticed the tear streaks running down the redhead cheeks. Beca's heart started hammering. What could they have been talking about? What could Chloe want to ask? Does she finally want to make it official? Was she asking Aubrey for advice?

With these thoughts running through her head, Beca stumbled over to the bed. She sat down and pulled Chloe into her chest. Much like she did a little over a year ago. "Hey. What's wrong, Chlo?"

"Oh." Chloe sniffled. "So now I'm Chlo? You've pretty much ignored me for two months while your girlfriend is here but now that she's gone, I'm Chlo again?" Chloe scoffed and pulled away.

Beca, yet again, was severely confused. "What are you talking about? One, Stacie isn't my girlfriend. And two, I haven't ignored you. I've been busy working. And then trying to show Stacie around when I have free time. She was my guest."

Chloe scoffed. "Right."

"Ok, seriously, Chloe. You need to stop being so condescending and just talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I didn't get it!" Chloe yelled and jumped up from the bed.

"Get what?" Beca asked, even more confused.

"The damn part! That asshole said he could get me the part! He just fucking used me! And he didn't tell me until after! What the hell is wrong with me?" Chloe broke down into sobs.

"Wait-" Beca was starting to put the pieces together in her mind. "Chlo. That guy two months ago. Did he offer you a part in a movie?"

"Yes! And for the last two fucking months I've been doing every fucking thing that the asshole wants, then he comes over here today, gets off, then says 'oh by the way, we gave the part to someone else.' Like what the fuck?!"

Beca took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Oh, Chloe…."

"I know, ok! I know I was fucking stupid! I don't need a lecture."

Beca shook her head and stood up. "I'm not gonna lecture you, Beale. Come here." Beca held out her arms.

Chloe rushed into them and started sobbing again.

Beca held her until the redhead collapsed to her knees again taking Beca with her. Beca rocked them back and forth until the sobs turned into whimpers. Finally the whimpers subsided. "Chloe. I know you know this. But I'm going to tell you anyways. You are way too good to do that to yourself. You're amazing. I've read lines with you countless times. I know how good you are. You don't need that asshole. He was worthless. You're worth everything. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Chloe hugged Beca tighter. "You always know what to say. Why are you so good to me?"

_Because I love you. _"Because you're my best friend. Because you're awesome. Because you deserve to be told every day how great you are. Take your pick."

Beca felt Chloe smile into her neck and felt the tension release in her own shoulders. Then she felt an open mouthed kiss against her neck and shivered. "Chlo-"

"Shhhh." Chloe whispered in her ear as she undid Beca's jeans.

**XXXX**

Once they were showered after their lust filled haze, they laid in bed together.

Chloe sat up on her elbow and started drawing patterns on Beca's bare stomach. "Hey, Bec."

"Yeah, Chlo."

"So, um. You know like people at Sony, yeah?"

Beca chuckled. "Well yeah, Chloe. I kind of work there."

"Right. Well. Do you think you could talk to some people for me? Maybe help me make the right connections?"

Beca sat quiet for a moment.

Apparently Chloe thought it was too long. "I mean. I don't really know who you know. They might tell you to fuck off. Or laugh-"

Beca cut her off. "If they laugh then fuck em all."

Chloe smiled and cuddled into Beca's side.

"So that's what Posen wanted you to ask me?"

"Yeah. She said you may know some people. I told her probably not, that you've only been there two months and you never really talk about it so it must not be that exciting."

_Of course. I thought you might actually want this. Want me. _

_I don't know why._

**A year later. **

_You don't have to say just what you did_

_I already know (I know)_

_I had to go and find out from them_

_So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)_

Beca had to figure out what her last song on the album was gonna be. Chloe had just got done filming her first full length movie and was finally back home. Beca had indeed introduced her to the right people. She even wagered some of her own success. She talked Chloe up so much that if it didn't work out, she knew it would look bad on her.

Beca was sitting at her desk glued to her laptop while Chloe was reading on the bed.

"Hey. Becs. I'm bored."

Beca chuckled. "Of course you are. You literally got home three hours ago. Surely you just wanna relax."

"I know something that's really relaxing but it involves you coming over here." Beca could practically hear the sly grin that Chloe had on her face. It had been three months since Chloe was able to touch her and Beca was very very 'frustrated'. She was about to get up from her laptop when she received a notification saying a new video had been posted to YouTube of Chloe Beale. She slid her head phones back over her ears and clicked on the link. As the video started playing she realized it was one of the interviews Chloe said that the production company had her do for the movie.

Reporter: "So, Chloe. This is your first feature film. How does it feel getting the leading role?"

"Pretty spectacular. I mean. I always knew I could do it, I just didn't know I'd I'd ever be given the chance."

Beca smiled at Chloe's confidence. She had seen the redhead beat herself up so much, it was nice to see the opposite.

Reporter: "So. Before we get to all the boring stuff. How about a personal question?"

"Sure."

Beca snorted at the clear uneasiness on Chloe's face.

Reporter: "Anyone special in your life? Someone waiting for you at home?"

"Nope. This ginger is single." Chloe winked at the camera.

Beca went rigid. _Calm down. It's Technically true. Sure you asked her to be your girlfriend. She said we would talk about it when she got back. _

"But I have been seeing someone. I don't know how serious it's gonna be yet, but fingers crossed." Beca heard Chloe say in the video. Beca relaxed again.

Reporter: "oh that's awesome. How long have you been seeing him or her?"

Chloe chucked. "Well it's pretty recent. We started talking when I first got on set. We didn't actually go on a date until a few weeks ago, so like I said. Still pretty new."

Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek but chose to ignore it. Maybe Chloe was lying. Trying to get him off the trail.

Reporter: "I'm not gonna get a name am I?"

Chloe chuckled. "Nope. But if things go well. I may have to ditch the roommate. Can't Have sexy times in a studio apartment." Chloe laughed.

The reporter laughed as well. "Well anyone you wanna thank back home for getting you where you are?"

"Um. I mean. My parents probably, for getting me into drama class when I was young. That's about it."

Beca slammed the lid shut as tears rolled furiously down her cheeks.

"Becs, what's wrong? You gonna come over here?" Obviously Chloe hadn't seen the tears yet.

Beca got up and grabbed a suitcase. Chloe jumped up and went to console her after she saw the tears. Beca shoved Chloe away and continued packing.

"Beca! What's wrong?! Talk to me!"

Beca pulled out her phone, went to YouTube, pulled up the video, and threw her phone one the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries. She heard a "fuck" come from the living room. She knew Chloe saw what she saw.

"Beca. Wait. Don't do this."

Beca grabbed her phone from Chloe as she zipped up the suitcase. "I, apparently, haven't done shit."

"Beca, come on. That's not fair."

"Save it. I'm out, Beale."

**Two months later**

Chloe was on the way to a private screening of her movie. _So fancy._ She was jamming out blaring her music. The DJ came on and she about changed it to a different channel when she heard.

"And the hottest song I've heard I a very long time. From new up and coming artist. I can already tell that she is gonna be one of the greats. Here's 'Without Me' by Beca Mitchell!"

Chloe swerved and pulled off of the road. _Beca has a song out? What the hell? I thought she was an intern or something. What the hell is happening right now? _Chloe hadn't seen or heard from Beca since she stormed out of the apartment. Luckily Beca had paid the rent up to the end of the lease and Chloe could save her money to find a new place.

Once she heard Beca's voice come over the radio, she snapped back into focus. She listened to every word. Halfway through the song she was a sobbing mess. Chloe could tell the song was reaching its end, and she didn't know what to do.

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_

_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky_

_Does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinking you could live without me_

_Thinking you could live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why _

_(yeah, I don't know why)_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey hey guys. So this is not the chapter 2 to the last chapter. I dont want to give to much away so there are more notes at the bottom. I really hope you like this because I friggin love it. I actually cried. So so good. Ugh. Not to toot my own horn or anything lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**All mistakes are mine. The characters are not. Sorry for the screw ups. 6.4k words ish?**

Beca watched as Chicago dipped and kissed Chloe. She cringed by instinct. She honestly couldn't help it. But she schooled her face within seconds.

Theo began talking and Beca was extremely grateful for that. She needed the distraction. Just for a bit. It always takes her a bit to cool off. She's been through this many times with Chloe. _Here we go again. Maybe this time it will stick. Maybe this time Chloe will finally be happy. _

Later that night Beca happened to be in the hotel lobby. Well not happened to be. She was purposely in the lobby. She was waiting for Captain America to leave Chloe for the night. She finally caught sight of him exiting the elevator with a goofy grin on his face. Beca sighed. _Suck it up, Mitchell. This is your choice. _

"Hey, Chicago!" Beca yelled and waiting for him to spot her. Once he did, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Beca? What are you doing down here? Chloe was looking for you." He said as he walked to her.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I just figured I'd give you guys some privacy. Take a seat. These hotel lobbies don't comfy couches for nothing."

Chicago sat and gave Beca a sly look. "Is this the best friend talk? Should I be shaking?"

Beca chuckled. "Something like that. But am I going to threaten physical violence? No. But I do want to talk."

"Ok. Let's talk." Chicago smiled.

_She sure does pick the lookers. _Beca sighed and shook our her shoulders. Once she was hyped enough she dove right in. "So. I know you guys haven't known each other long. But. Are you planning on turning this into something? Or is this just a tour thing?"

"Well. I mean, I hope it can turn into something? She's super sweet. Definitely the girl next door type. I hope we can work something out."

Beca nodded. "Well I'm glad you're honest. Most guys just say shit like 'absolutely!' Without giving it any real thought. So. The Army? Is that like a lifelong commitment thing for you?"

"Uh. Actually. I joined the guard to pay for college. I have another year left before I can call it quits. I don't plan on reupping. My plan is to return to the states and finish out the year with my unit and then find a place to settle down and call home."

Beca nodded. _This might actually work._ "So what do you plan on doing after your contract is up?"

Chicago fidgeted. "Well. I went to college for computer engineering. So I hope I can put that degree to good use."

Beca smiled. _He'll be home. That's good. _"Cool. So here's the deal. You seem nice. And genuine. I like that. Obviously Chloe is attracted to you so that's a plus. I'm going to give you a few pointers. To help you get things rolling. If in a year, and you still are with her and have held up to your word, you can ask me for more. I won't give you more until I know you're serious. Got it?"

Chicago nodded vigorously.

"Good." Beca sighed. "Ok. Take notes."

"Do you mind if I record this? I'm terrible at notes. I recorded all the lectures in college. So much easier."

Beca chuckled. _Well at least he's taking this seriously. _"Sure. Go right ahead." Beca waited for him to pull out his phone and start the voice recorder. She cleared her throat once he was ready. "Ok. So. First things first. Do not, and I repeat, do NOT take her on a date to dinner and a movie. That is so lame. If anything, at least go to the movie first and then dinner, so you have something to talk about. Always wear your seat belt. I know it seems insignificant, but her cousin was thrown out of her car when they were teenagers. Luckily she lived, but it kinda scarred Chloe. If you're going to buy her flowers, buy stargazers. They're her favorite. And don't buy them when y'all argue. It makes her feel like you're trying to placate her with pretty things. And the last thing I'm going to tell you for now, text her. Each morning and each night. It doesn't have to be a book each time. A simple good morning and goodnight will suffice. She just wants to know she's being thought of. That she's important."

Beca stood as if to leave but Chicago grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. Beca looked down at him to see his brow furrowed again. She raised hers as if to ask _what?_

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you telling me this? And where are the threats?"

Beca chuckled. "I'm telling you this because I want her to be happy. I'm not gonna sit around and watch you fumble through it until you can figure it out on your own. She deserves to be happy from the start. Not five years down the road when you finally remember how she likes her coffee. And the threats will come in a year if you're still together. No point in threatening you now when you aren't really invested yet now is there?"

Chicago chuckled. "Well. This is the weirdest best friend speech I've ever received. But. She was right about you. You are pretty great. Thanks, Beca."

Beca nodded and walked away.

**XXXX**

A year later.

Beca was sitting on Stacie's couch with Bella on her lap. All of the Bellas were coming over to celebrate her first birthday. It will be the first time they've all been together since the tour. It will also be the first time Beca has had the chance to slow down. Her career was new, so therefore fragile. She had to work her ass off to make sure she was taken seriously at the label. Yes she was an artist, but she was also a producer and still had to prove herself in that aspect. They refused to let her have total control over her own album. She was too new to the scene. She didn't mind. She knew she was going to have to prove herself. But it did take up a lot of her time.

She arrived at Stacie's two days ago, and slept through most of it. She was exhausted when she arrived. But now that she's gotten plenty of rest, she's able to enjoy being around Bella and Stacie while they wait for the others to arrive.

"So what's the deal, DJ? You showed up looking like a zombie. Don't get me wrong, a hot zombie, but a zombie nonetheless."

Beca laughed as Bella slobbered on her hand. Apparently babies like to chew on other's hands, not just their own. "It's been crazy, Stace. These last two days have been the most sleep I've gotten in a while. Most nights I don't even make it home. I end up just passing out in my chair."

"That can't be healthy, Beca. I mean I get it. You want to make it. But there has to be a limit."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. There is a limit. But I haven't reached it yet. This is my dream. Like. My mega dream. The one most people never even get even a tiny glimpse of. I could slow down, but that won't get me where I want to be. I want to make music that connects with people. I want to have a song that saves someone's life one day. I want to release the track that stops the little girl from jumping. I want to be blared in the boy's headphones who's laying in bed at night wondering what he did wrong. I'm not going to get there by working right hour days." Beca looked back at the baby on her lap and cooed.

Stacie blinked. She was in a daze. "That is probably the most noble reason for ever wanting to be famous."

Beca chuckled. "I don't want to be famous, Stace, just make important music. I want the music to be famous, I guess."

Stacie hummed. "Well. Just take care of yourself. I barely see you and we live five miles away from each other."

Beca sighed. "I know. That's why I text you guys all the time. I don't want to miss out on everything. I'd rather be updated by phone than not at all, you know?"

Stacie smiled. "Yeah, I know." And she really did. No one asked about their lives as much as Beca. The group chat stayed alive because of Beca. That surprised Stacie for the longest time, but now she understood. "You're kinda a softie, you know that, Mitchell?"

"Shhhhh!" Beca was wide eyed and staring at Stacie.

That startled Stacie. "What?" She said, wide eyed as well. Looking around d for an intruder or something. "What happened?"

"Someone could hear you! You'll ruin my rep!" Beca stage whispered as seriously as she could.

Stacie rolled her eyes and hit Beca with a pillow making sure not to hit Bella. "God. You scared me you idiot."

Beca chuckled. "Beca's fine. I haven't went by God for a long time."

Stacie shoved her again. "What am I gonna do with you? You're insufferable."

"Well you know what they say." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

Stacie furrowed hers. "No." She shook her head. "What?"

"Insufferable in the streets, killer in the sheets!" Beca cackled at her own joke so hard that Bella started laughing too, even though she obviously had no idea what she said.

Stacie threw her head back into the cushion of the couch and put her hand over her eyes. "Oh, my God." Stacie sighed, exasperated. "My friends are morons." The smile she was sporting was proof of nothing. "She looked back at Beca. "Give me my child. You're going to corrupt her."

Beca snorted. "Oh please. Have you met you?"

"Touche!" Stacie said. There was then a knock on her door so she looked at Beca and took a deep breath. "Well. Here we go. You ready, DJ?"

Beca smiled. "You know it."

**Xxxx**

The party was in full swing. Stacie had also invited some of her mom friends from the gym. Not that it really mattered. One year olds don't really play with each other. This was really just more of a chance to be around friends and get free clothes. She's a single mom. Come on.

Stacie was walking around and mingling. It had been so long since she had any real adult time. Beca had Bella almost the whole time so she really didn't have to keep much of an eye out.

Stacie was about to go to the bathroom when she heard talking coming from the room Beca had stayed in the last two nights. The door was cracked so she peaked in and saw Beca sitting on the bed with Bella as Chloe's boyfriend, Chicago, sat in the chair in the room. She got super confused and almost burst in thinking something was wrong, but decided she'd listen for a minute.

**Xxxx**

Beca had been asked by Chicago if they could talk. She had Bella and didn't want to turn any heads so instead of finding Stacie she just took her with her and Chicago to the spare bedroom.

"What's up?" Beca said as she bounced Bella on the bed.

"Well." Chicago cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Uh. I mean. I've been out for a month now. And as you know, Chloe and I have been together since the tour. I know you said you'd give me a year. And I want you to know that I am serious about her. But we just recently got to start spending a lot of time together since I was able to move to New York. She. Uh. She's pretty special. And I want to make her happy. And I'm man enough to know when to ask for help. I think she loves me. She hasn't said it though. But I feel like she's holding back. And I don't really know what I'm doing wrong."

Beca smiled sadly. _Suck it up, Mitchell. IIt's your choice. _"You're not doing anything wrong, dude. She's a complex creature." Beca chuckled.

"Has. Uh. Has she talked about me to you? You know, like, do you know how she feels? You're her best friend and I know y'all talk all the time."

"Oh, no. Nuh uh." Beca shook her head vigorously. "I'll help you, just like I said I would, but I won't disclose what she says to me. She trusts me and I trust her. I won't break that. Not for anyone."

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry. You're right. I'm just. I guess I'm just worried. IIt's like she holding out for someone better? Or more? I don't know."

Beca sighed. "Look, dude, y'all have only been together for a year. And most of that time y'all didn't even live in the same state. Give her time."

Chicago smiled. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. She's just so great."

Beca chuckled. "Of course she is. She's Chloe Beale. She's amazing." Beca cursed herself as she saw the confusion cross Chicago's face but he cleared it quickly.

"Anyway." He said and pulled out his phone to record this.

"Yeah. Anyways. So like I said a year ago, if you stick around, I'll help you. You held up your end, so I'll hold up mine. Chloe needs you to be present. Not just there next to her, but even when you're talking on the phone. If you're not going to listen to what she's saying, there's no point in being on the phone with her. Make time for her. Even if you see each other every day, make sure you set a day, at least every two weeks, that's just for her. No social media. The least amount of calls as possible. It doesn't matter if you take her to the zoo or just spend the day cuddling. Though to be honest, she'd probably like staying in bed and cuddling and watching Netflix more. Do you know how she takes her coffee?"

Chicago shook his head no.

Beca sighed. _Calm down. You figured he wouldn't. That's why you asked. Don't be a dick. _"She takes her coffee half with enough creamer to make it almost look like milk. She likes the powdered creamer. French vanilla. No sugar needed since the creamer has it in it. If she ever asks if she looks fat in something, don't try and be cute. That's literally the only time you're allowed to tell her she's being ridiculous. If she's had a bad day at work, don't try and fix it. You can't make it better she just wants you to listen. And then after she's done venting, put on some music and sit and cuddle for a bit. At least once a week, surprise her by pulling her into a slow dance with you. Even if there's no music. Trust me. She's singing something in her head anyways. Make sure it's not the same day of the week every week. You don't want her to be expecting it. Make sure there is always a spray can of whip cream in the fridge. She says she doesn't like it, but when she's stressed you'll hear her in the middle of the night eating it on the couch. I think she likes the fact that it makes noise. And never, EVER, try to have sex with her while you're drunk. I'm sure she'll tell you some day, but until then, don't ask."

"Is. Um." Chicago cleared his throat. "Is that it?"

Beca put on her hardest glare. She saw Chicago gulp and smirked inside. "No. I promised you one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"The threats. I need you to listen and listen well, Walp. I may be small so I know I can't kick your ass, so I won't threaten that. But if you're an asshole to her. If you're mentally or physically abusive I will have you killed."

Chicago chuckled but sobered right up when Beca kept glaring.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Chicago. I don't mean you can't fight. Everyone fights. She will cry and be upset, but do not try and beat her down physically or emotionally. I do not care if I get caught. I do not care if I go to prison. I will hire someone who would be more than willing to cut your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat. And considering the route my career is taking, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to afford it. Chloe Beale deserves happiness. I do not doubt that you can provide that for her, but if you start to feel like she isn't worth it or some bullshit like that, then you need to leave civilly. Do not be the ass hole that tears her down before you leave, because if you try and break her, I will not rest until you are dead."

"Um." Chicago stopped the recording. "Yeah. Uh. I don't think I've ever had a best friend speech like that. I can, uh, honestly say I believe you."

Beca nodded and returned to cordial face she keeps around Chicago. "Good. Then that is that. Now. In another year, if you're still around, if you want to marry her, feel free to give me a call or something. I'd be happy to help you pull it off. Good luck, dude."

**Xxxx**

Stacie stepped away from the door so that Chicago could leave. As soon as he was gone she stepped into the room. Beca had tears in her eyes as she talked to Bella. "She deserves the best, huh Bella?"

"So why aren't you giving it to her?" Stacie said as she leaned against the wall.

"Jesus, Stacie!" Beca jumped. Bella giggled. "How long have you been here?"

"Here as in right here? Or here as in able to hear the conversation you just had?" Beca gave her the look. "Fine. I heard the whole thing. You ever gonna tell her you're in love with her?"

Beca sighed. "I'm not talking about this, Stacie."

"The hell you're not." Stacie turned back to the door and hollered into the hall. "Chloe!"

"Stacie, no! I'm so fucking serious right now!" Beca whisper yelled.

Chloe came bouncing into the room. "Hey! What's up guys?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Beca pushed out, glaring at Stacie.

"Nothing, Chlo. Could you just take Bella for a bit? I need to talk to Beca." Stacie said as she took Bella from the fuming girl.

"Sure! Come here you little cutie!" Chloe cooed as she took the baby. "Oh. B T Dubs. Most everyone has left already. Just some of the girls still here." She turned and left the room.

Stacie closed the door and turned back to the glaring woman child on the bed. "So. Spill."

Beca, glaring still, started to get red in the face. She was really trying not to blow up on her, but this really wasn't any of her businesses. "Stacie. I'm asking you, as my friend, please drop this. There is nothing to discuss."

Stacie sighed. She didn't want to push too hard, but she knew there was something. She could feel it coming off the shorter girl in spades. But Beca has always been a little closed off. She knew Beca was into Chloe. Pretty much everyone had a bet going on as to when Beca would finally blow up and confess, but it's been years and she's yet to say anything. She's been the dutiful best friend for Chloe. Supported her relationships. Smiled when Chloe was happy with someone else. Stacie just didn't know why. Why would someone put themselves through that? Especially since everyone can see that Chloe likes Beca too. "Beca. You know she wants you too. What are you scared of?"

Beca huffed and shot up from the bed. "I'm not an idiot, Stacie. Of course I know. I'd have to be blind not to see it. I'm not scared that she'd reject me." Beca went to walk passed Stacie to get to the door, but Stacie grabbed her wrist. "Stacie. I have my reasons. And just because you don't know them, doesn't mean they're not valid. Drop it." She ripped her wrist away and walked out of the room.

As Stacie walked back into the living room, she saw Beca snuggled up into Chloe's side as Chloe held Bella and tried to make her play patty cake. The shine in Beca's eye as she watched Chloe sealed the deal for Stacie. She knew then and there for a fact that Beca is in love with Chloe. _Oh, Bec. Why are you doing this to yourself?_

**XXXX**

Two years later.

Beca was sitting in her in home studio when she saw a scrawny toddler run into the room. "Bella Bella Bella. What are you doing here? Where's your mama?"

"Her mama is right here." Stacie said, out of breath as she came into the room. "I go to the gym every damn day and I still can't keep up with her. How the hell do you do it?"

Beca chuckled and was about to answer when the tiny girl interrupted.

"Bec Bec! I miss you! You been gone so long!" Bella said as she jumped into Beca's lap.

Beca laughed and hugged the girl tight. "I know, sweetie." She kissed the girl on top of her head. "But I'm back for a while. What do you think about keeping me and R'Kai company while your mom has a spa day?" As Beca said this she was looking directly at Stacie.

Stacie squealed. "Yes! Oh, my god. Beca! I knew there was a reason I kept you around! I seriously need a mom day. Also, maybe a night?"

Beca chuckled. "Sure, Stace. She can stay the night. Just text me and let me know when the coast is clear, yeah?" Beca knew what Stacie meant. Stacie wanted to get laid. Period. No telling how long it's been. The hunter hasn't been able to prowl like he could in college.

Stacie winked. "You got it, DJ." Stacie swooped Bella up from Beca. "Ok, lil bit, you're gonna stay the night with Bec Bec. Ok?"

Bella nodded in the affirmative vigorously.

Stacie chuckled. "Ok. Good. So. While I'm still here, why don't you go make sure you have clothes here. I know for a fact you will destroy at least 2 sets of clothes by staying one night with Bec Bec. I don't know how you both get so dirty."

"Ok mama. I be quick so you can have mama time." Bella squirmed out of Stacie's arms.

Stacie chuckled as she watched Bella run down the hall.

"You know you have approximately two minutes before you have to go find her before she burns my house down, right?" Beca asked.

Stacie looked at Beca with a sly smile. "Yeah, but you have plenty of house. She wouldn't get it all down." Beca laughed. "Besides. I wanted the two minute reprieve to tell you that I missed you and I'm so glad that your tour is over. Are you still planning on taking a break?"

"From my own stuff? Yes. From producing for other people? No. I'm working on Halsey's next album and that's going to take up most of my time. You know how she is."

"Well. At least you'll be home. Remember. Don't work yourself to death." Stacie gave a stern look.

Beca laughed. "Stace I haven't had to work like that in over a year. My Grammys give me plenty of leverage. I'm not going to be a zombie again. But you know how it is in this business. If you're not working, then you're irrelevant. You pretty much have to prove yourself all over again."

"I just worry, ya know? I mean, yeah you've gotten better, but you've missed so much. I mean I get it, but don't you want to settle down? You're never going to find someone if you never slow down enough to fall."

Beca sighed. "I'm not looking to fall, Stace. You know this. Now let's go get that munchkin before she puts lipstick on R'Kai. That dog loves that girl and let's her do anything."

Stacie laughed as she walked towards Bella's room. "Well if you didn't spoil the girl so much. You gave her her own room! I don't even have a room! And you can't call R'Kai a dog. That's like calling a tiger a cat."

"Well a tiger is a cat." Beca smirked as she went into Bella's room. "And Bella has her own room because she's too adorable to say no to. You could really learn a thing or two from her pout."

Stacie swooped Bella up and blew raspberries on her tummy. "Your Bec Bec spoils you too much, don't you think?"

Bella shook her head no. And laughed.

Stacie let out an exaggerated sigh. "Of course you don't. You find clothes?"

"Yes, mama! And look! I look like Bec Bec now!" Bella showed off her mini leather jacket she found on her bed.

Stacie hadn't noticed at first. "Beca. You did not buy my daughter leather!"

Beca scoffed. "Of course not. It's faux. Chloe would kill me."

"Speaking of Chloe." Stacie said as she sat Bella down. "Did you talk to her yesterday? "

"Of course I did. I called her from the plane yesterday. Her and Chicago celebrated her birthday at a rave. She seriously has some weird kink with glow sticks." Beca laughed.

"How are they doing? She doesn't really tell me much." Stacie asked.

"Don't start, Stace. I know what you're doing."

Stacie put her hands up in surrender. "Hey. I'm just trying to look out for my bestie."

Beca sighed. "They're doin great, Stace. He treats her so great. I hope he gets his head out of his ass soon and proposes. IIt's been three years! What is he waiting for?!"

"No you don't." Stacie mumbled. Beca heard though because Stacie saw her go rigid. But instead of saying anything about it, Beca just began playing with Bella.

"Go have a good time, Stace. I got this."

**Xxxx**

Beca woke up early the next morning to a giggling toddler on her chest. "Good lord, child. Too much energy for the morning."

"Bec Bec! Auntie Chlo is here!"

Beca's eyes snapped open at that. "What?"

"Hey sleepy head." Chloe said from the bedroom door. "Want some coffee?"

Beca sat up as Bella toppled to the bed. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep out. "Sure. And you know. I gave you that key for emergencies. What if I had been nude."

"Wouldn't have been the first time." Chloe winked.

Beca laughed and shook her head.

**Xxxx **

Beca and Chloe sat at the island in the giant kitchen as Bella colored on the floor with R'Kai by her side.

"So, Chlo. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I. Uh." Chloe cleared her throat. "I have some news."

"Oh?" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So. Chicago proposed."

"Chloe!" Beca squealed. "Chloe that's so great!" Beca saw the hurt flash across Chloe's face but she ignored it as she always did.

"Well. I haven't said yes, yet."

"What?" Beca feigned ignorance. "Chloe, why not? That's crazy. You guys are crazy about each other."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah. I guess I just wanted your opinion. You're my best friend. I can count on you to tell me the truth. But I guess you answered my question."

"I think if you love him, Chlo, and you see a future with him, then you should marry him. If he makes you happy, then you should marry him."

Chloe nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah" she put on her best smile. "Yeah, you're right. He does make me happy. So happy. He's great."

**Xxxx**

Beca watched through the window as Chloe paced outside on her front porch. She was on the phone but Beca could only speculate on who it was with. She assumed Chicago. Chloe opened the front door as soon as she was off the phone.

"Hey. Bec?"

"Yeah. Chlo?"

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, but I'm in town for a couple more weeks. Can we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm not going into the studio for a few more days so just let me know where and when."

Chloe smiled. "Will do! See you later!" Chloe leant down and kissed Bella's head. "Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Auntie Chlo!"

Beca watched her angel walk away. You'd think it'd hurt less after all this time. It didn't. _Suck it up, Mitchell. This is your choice._

"Ok cutie patootie. Let's get you home to your mama!" Beca swooped the toddler up and got them ready to go.

**Xxxx**

Two weeks later.

Beca was sitting in her home studio working on Halsey's album when the red light came on at her deck. That meant someone was at her front door. She sighed and made her way over. She wasn't sure who would be there but it better be good if they're interrupting her work. She swung the door open.

"Walp? What are you doing here?"

Chicago cleared his throat. "Uh. Hey Beca. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Beca stepped out of the way to let him in and then led him to the living room. "So. What can I do for you."

"Well." He said as he sat down. "I came to talk. I know Chloe came here a couple of weeks ago. And I know she asked for your opinion. And i wanted to say thank you. Also. I wanted to ask. Are you in love with Chloe?"

**Xxxx**

A year later. Beca sat in a room full of family and friends of Chloe and Chicago. The ceremony was beautiful. Mr. And Mrs. Walp were having their first dance and it was perfect, of course. Stacie laid her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"How's the maid of honor holding up?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Stacie and smiled. "I'm good, Stace." Beca place her hand on Stacie's. "Thanks for asking."

"Of course." Stacie smiled back.

After a while, everyone was mingling and dancing. Chloe decided to take the time to ask the question that's been burning in her mind all night. "Hey, Bec?"

"Yeah?" Beca spun around to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course!"

Chloe pulled her off to the side. "So. Were you ever going to tell me that you and Stacie are together?"

"What? Who told you?" Beca asked.

"You just did." Chloe smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Shit. Well. Uh. Well. I mean. We're not actually together. I mean. We've been sleeping together, but it's casual. We're both pretty busy, ya know?" Beca fidgeted.

"Wow. Well. I wasn't expecting that." Chloe chuckled. "Well I better get back. Can't leave the new groom alone for too long."

"For sure! Go go. Have a great time, Chlo. This is all for you." Beca pulled her into a hug. She heard Chloe take a deep breath but didn't say anything.

Beca watched as Chloe walked away with a fake smile on her face. She felt guilt until Chloe's eyes met Chicago's. The fake smile turned genuine in a heartbeat. Beca let out a sigh of relief. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You good, DJ?"

"Yeah." Beca turned back around to face Stacie. "I'm good. You ready to head out? I doubt the happy couple is going to be leaving that dance floor any time soon and Bella's sitter can only stay until eleven."

Stacie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go get our girl."

**Xxxx**

Three days later.

Chloe was searching the hotel up and down for her phone. She lost her damn phone on her honeymoon. How dumb is that? "Hey, babe?" Chloe yelled. Chicago was in the shower. "Have you seen my phone?"

She heard Chicago holler back from the bathroom. "No but you can use mine to call it. It's on the nightstand."

"Great! Thanks babe!"

Chloe swooped up his phone and started calling hers. No luck she didn't hear anything. "Fuck." She mumbled.

Chloe laid on the bed and started playing on Chicago's phone. She was bored and he wasn't exactly known for his quick showers.

Needless to say. She found his cloud. Which held files named Beca. Of course she clicked on them.

Chloe sat with a look of confusion as she listened to the second file. _What in the world? _Of course she didn't hear Chicago come out of the bathroom.

"You should listen to the last one."

Chloe jumped and looked up at Chicago. Her brows furrowed. "What is this?"

"Just listen to the last one. She didn't I recorded it. It was after you went and asked her if you should marry me."

Chloe listened.

**Xxxxx**

"Are you in love with Chloe?"

Beca went rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to lie, Beca. I'm not going to be mad. I can't blame you if you are. IIt's more work to not be in live with her."

Beca slumped down on the couch. She was so tired of hiding. The only one who knew the truth was Stacie. Maybe if Chicago knew, he'd convince Chloe not to make Beca the maid of honor. Highly unlikely, but still. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm in love with her. Always have been." Beca held eye contact. "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything and it never will. I promise you."

Chicago shook his head. "I don't understand. Why did you help me? I mean, I'd understand if you had lied about anything. Tried to get me out of her life. But you didn't. I don't get it."

"I never lied because I want her to be happy. That's all I want for her. Ever. Just her happiness."

"But. I mean. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you never tried to be that for her? Why? I know she's attracted to you. Hell, she loves you. All you'd have to do is say the word and she'd drop me in an instant."

Beca shook her head. "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me Beca, because I may not know you like the Bella's do, but I know you love her. I have to know, before we go through with this. That you aren't just going to swoop in and take her from me."

Beca sighed. She could understand that. "Chicago, I promise you. That won't happen. Ever. And you're right. I do want her. And she may or may not still want me. But it's not about what we want. It's about what she needs. She needs someone who can be there to hold her at night. She needs someone who doesn't hole themselves up for sixteen hours a day for months at a time. She needs someone who isn't gone on the road for months at a time. She needs someone who can give her their whole heart. And I can't do that for her. I know it sounds dumb. Trust me. I know. But music is my first love. I know myself well enough to know that I would break her. I would put my music first too many times. I'd make her think she's not good enough. I'd make her feel insignificant. Which is the farthest thing from the truth. She's light, and love, and sunshine on a rainy day. She's a warm embrace on a chilly night. She's the best kind of person that there can be. And I won't be the cause of ruining that." Beca wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Chicago. She could tell he was holding back his tears. _He really is a good guy_

"You love her, Chicago. And she does love you. Don't doubt that because of me. So let me help you one last time. When she tells you that she's in love with me, don't be mad at her. Because Chloe Beale has enough heart to be in love with you too. She won't hurt you. And I would never hurt her by asking her to. When she says she wants to see me, don't get jealous. Nothing will ever happen between us. And even though I'm in love with her, she's still my best friend. And I am hers. I will never try and turn her against you. When you have kids, and she wants me in their lives, don't yell at her. I will never try to replace you and I will love them like my own and make sure they're happy, too. When she asks if she can fly out to see one of my shows, don't be mad. Because before anything else, she's my best friend and only wants to support me. She will never try anything with me, Chicago, so please. Don't ever doubt her. And when she's old and grey and wants to know if you guys can move next to me. Just know it's because she wants to sit on the porch with me and yell at kids who are passing by."

Chicago stood and pulled Beca up into a hug. She began to sob on his shoulder. "You're a great person, Beca." He whispered in her ear. "And an even better friend. She's lucky to have you. And I'm lucky you're her best friend."

Beca sniffled and shoved his shoulder. "Alright Captain America. Get out of here. I'm done being mushy. You better not tell anyone you saw me cry."

"I didn't see a thing!" Chicago smiled.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. That's right! Later, dude."

"See ya, Beca."

**Xxxx**

"Are you mad?" Chicago asked.

Chloe looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "No. No, I'm not mad. But. Um. When we get back. I think I need to talk with Stacie."

"Stacie? Why?"

"Because I think she's what Beca needs too."

**So someone ****asked**** for either a Steca or Bemily. I just couldn't bring myself to write Bemily and I've had this going in my head for a while so it felt like the perfect time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hey guy . Sorry but this will be my last update on here. I have moved over to AO3. It's just so much easier to post my work over there. You can find me on Tumblr at allitbb and the same name for my AO3. The one shot collection is the same on AO3. Called diddle. It's just so much easier to edit when I see mistakes and what not. I hope you all understand and can follow me over. If not, that's ok. Hope you enjoy this last tidbit. It is the part 2 of ch 12. Its shorter than the last but still.**

Stacie had been chasing Bella around all day. The little munchkin was like a tornado on steroids some days, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Chasing a four year old may be exhausting, but figuring out Beca Mitchell? That was a damn nightmare. Beca had been pretty distant for the last week. Ever since the wedding. Stacie expected as much but with the producer's schedule, it's hard enough for her to be around as it is.

She didn't want to push Beca, but they had been skirting around each other for years. Hell, they even started hooking up! Beca was busy with work and Stacie was busy with being a mom plus work, so it just made sense. They could help each other since they spent the most time with each other anyways.

It's not that Stacie needed her to be there, she just wanted to know where they stood.

She finally got Bella to take her nap when the doorbell rang. "Shit." Stacie whispered. She ran to the door before they could ring it again. She swung the door open ready to curse the bastard when Chloe Beale came into sight. Shit. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe jumped back a little due to the speed of the door opening. "Hey, Stace!"

"Beca's not here."

"Oh, no. I know." Chloe saw something similar to rage cross Stacie's features when she said that. "I actually came to talk to you."

Stacie sighed. _I knew this would happen. She'd get married and then all of a sudden decide she wants to make the move on Beca. _"Well. Bella is sleeping so we better talk on the porch." Stacie stepped out but left the front door cracked open so that she could hear Bella if she needed to.

"Cool. So. How ya been?" Chloe asked nervously. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. It's one thing to think it, but it's a completely different thing to actually say what she needed to say. _Suck it up, Chloe. Sack up, dude! _Chloe chuckled to herself at thinking of Beca's 'speech' for lack of a better term.

"Cut to the chase, Chlo. I'm not trying to be rude but Bella was a little hurricane today and I finally have some time to clean up now that she's napping."

"Oh." That kind of stung. No she wasn't as close to Stacie as she was Beca, but they're still friends. _Brush it off. You got this._"No worries. I actually wanted to talk to you about Beca."

"Of course you do." Stacie sighed. "Look. I get it, Chlo. You're in love with her. And now you're thinking you made a mistake marrying Chicago."

Chloe went to interrupt but was stopped by Stacie.

"I'm not finished. And I'm not stupid. I know she's in love with you too. Now I'm not entirely clear as to why she never made the move, but that's her choice. So if you want to try and get her, fine. But don't think I'm just going to step aside and let you have her willingly. I'm pretty sure I've fallen for that infuriating hobbit and I'll be damned if the only person I've ever seen a future with just slips through my fingers!" Stacie was breathing heavily trying to control herself by the end. That was the first time she admitted out loud how she felt and it was both thrilling and terrifying. Because this is Chloe Beale, Beca's first true love. Stacie wasn't sure if she could actually win this.

Chloe was smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? Why are you smiling? Did I break you?" Stacie asked with furrowed brows.

Chloe shook her head and cleared her tears. "No. No sorry." She said sniffling. "You just made this so much easier."

"Made what easier?" Stacie was even more confused now.

"Giving Beca up." Chloe smiled sadly. Stacie went to say something but Chloe beat her to it. "I've been in love with Beca for so many years. So many, Stace. She has been my rock. My shoulder to cry on. My protector. She has been the most loyal person in my life. She is ridiculously beautiful and so much smarter than she gives herself credit for. She is kind and gentle even though she'll never admit it. But. I've finally come to realise that she's not mine to keep. She needs someone who can hold their own when she's not around, because no matter how far she's come she still needs to shut down sometimes. She needs someone who isn't scared of standing up to her when she's being a little shit. She needs someone who won't bug the piss out of her all day while she's working. And I know myself well enough to know that I would drag her down. I'd make her feel guilty for not putting me first. I'd make her hate herself for hurting me. She needs to be a part of someone's world, not the whole thing. She is music incarnate and I don't want to ruin that. She needs someone who will fight for her fiercely. And though she won't admit it, she needs someone that can protect her too. Protect her from herself. I came here to let you know that if you want her, fight for her. I wasn't strong enough to. That's just not who I am." Chloe's face was beat red due to trying to hold her tears in.

Stacie pulled Chloe into her arms and kissed her temple. Finally the dam broke and Chloe was sobbing into Stacie's chest.

"I'm sorry, Stace. I really didn't mean to cry." Chloe said, trying to wrangle in her tears.

"No. Hey, don't apologize. I can't even imagine how hard that was for you."

"I just want you to know, Stace, I'm not gonna try and take her from you. Ever. I know she hasn't said it, but that girl loves you. I would never hurt her like that and I'd never hurt you. You're family and I love you."

Stacie nodded as her own tears fell. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Anyways!" Chloe said stepping back out of Stacie's reach. "I'm gonna get out of here. We literally got back to the states yesterday and then I flew over here. And you, mommy, apparently have a house to pick up."

Stacie giggled as she dried her eyes. "Yeah. I really do. I'll see you later, Chlo." Stacie watched as Chloe walked to her rental car. As soon as Chloe open the door Stacie yelled. "Hey, Chlo!"

"Yeah!"

"I love you too!"

Chloe gave her a beaming smile and left.

Stacie walked inside and made up her mind. _Time to get my girl._ She pulled out her phone and hit call on her number one contact. The phone rang five times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Beca friggin Mitchell. Where the hell are you?" Stacie tried to put as much anger into her voice as she could.

"Uhhh. At home?"

"Is that a question?" Stacie arched her eyebrow even though Beca couldn't see it.

"Uhhh. No?"

"I haven't seen you in a week and I've barely heard from you. I know you're not in the middle of a project. So you better get your ass over here."

"Ummm. Yeah. Yeah, ok. Give me fifteen?"

"I'll give you twelve. Move it." Stacie hung up before Beca could reply again.

**Xxxx**

Beca shook out her hands nervously before she rang the doorbell. She had a key but wasn't sure if she should use it since Stacie had sounded so mad. Before she could press the button the door swung open.

"I know you were not about to ring that bell. The tyrant is sleeping."

"Uhh." Beca wasn't really sure how to form words at that moment. Ever since her and Stacie started sleeping together, it was super easy for Stacie to fluster her. She really didn't have to try. Apparently all it took was opening her door in a sports bra and booty shorts. Even though Beca had seen her in far less, her brain was fried nonetheless.

"Is that all you have to say today?" Stacie cocked her hip out. "Get in here, Mitchell." Stacie grabbed her forearm and pulled her in.

As soon as the door was shut Beca was slammed against the door with Stacie's mouth latched onto her own. Beca kissed back of course. What else do you do when a succubus has you cornered? Beca felt Stacie's tongue slide across her lips and let her in easily. Stacie moaned into the kiss and Beca had to hold back a whimper of her own.

Before it got too heated, Stacie pulled away and rested her forehead against Beca's. "I've missed you." Stacie whispered.

Beca melted into a puddle without even realizing it. "I missed you too."

"Where did you go?" Stacie asked as she pulled back and stared into those midnight blue eyes.

"Just. Uh. Needed to clear my head, ya know"

Stacie smiled and nodded her head. "I know. Just giving you shit. You wouldn't have come if you didn't think I was mad. And I really needed to talk to you."

Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Jesus, Stace! Don't scare me like that!"

Stacie chuckled. "No, but seriously. I need to talk to you. But I'm going to do it while I'm here keeping you against this door, barely dressed, so you can know what you're missing out on if you say no. And also, so you can get your prize quicker if you say yes."

Beca tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows in question.

"I want you to be mine." Stacie said. Her voice finally showing her nerves. "And not just when we sleep together. I want to be able to call you mine and claim you before someone else can. I want you to come back from tour and not be scared to claim me, too. I want you to kiss me whenever you want. I want you to put people in their place when they hit on me. I want your bites on my neck and your arms around my waist. I want it all and I want it with you. And if you give that to me. If you let me have you. I'll do all those things for you."

"Stace, I-"

"No, let me finish." Stacie rushed out. "I know you need your space. I'm not asking you to sit on the couch and cuddle me whenever you have any free time. I'm not asking you to drop everything just to spend one more night with me. I just. When. Ugh." Stacie backed away and started pacing. "I'm just saying, that when you do want that. When you do need the connection and intimacy, I want to be that person for you. I don't need you to follow me around like a puppy. I have my own life and all I'm asking is for you to be a part of that. Permanently."

Beca smiled and watched as Stacie kept rambling. She honestly tuned her out after she said 'I want to be that person for you.' Finally she saw that Stacie was about to cry, so she snapped herself out of it and grabbed Stacie's waist. She spun her around and pulled her down for a searing kiss. "Shut up, you dork. I'm yours already."

Stacie smiled the most blinding smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Beca chuckled.

"So. You're my girlfriend?" Stacie asked nervously.

"Not for long if you keep up with the frivolous questions!" Beca joked.

Stacie slapped her arm. "God. You're the worst."

Beca pulled her in tight and pulled her head down to where their lips were almost touching. "I told you." Beca whispered. "I haven't gone by God in a long time." Beca cackled loudly again as Stacie pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Momma!" They both heard coming from down the hall.

Stacie looked Beca dead in the eye. "It's your fault that we don't get to have celebratory sex!"


End file.
